


Aftermath

by Meowler



Series: Sorting out their SHIT [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, F/M, Family Fluff, Finally, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is in a better place, Mutual Pining, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, also i love making my babies suffer, also it switches pov, but there's a very happy ending, but you will always know who it is, cuz steph deals with her trauma, he helps steph getting into hers, i had a lot of fun writing this, oracle is a queen, roommates to friends to lovers, this is a slow burn yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowler/pseuds/Meowler
Summary: Jason wants help with building a civil life, after talking with Babs he goes to the new Batgirl's apartment. Stephanie, not knowing what the fuck he's doing there tackles the issue head on.Will she help him?What will she get out of their little deal?And how will it change both of their lives?(Jaysteph)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas!  
> I started this fic cuz I felt like I needed more Jaysteph content out there, so I made my own and threw in whatever I liked and thought would be cool to read but also benefit the plot.  
> This is my first time publishing a fic (and generally showing off my writing like this), so I hope you have lots of fun, and I would love to know what you think about it :P
> 
> Also blame ThatSoChangeableChick for any grammar mistakes (JK love you sissy!!)
> 
> and to everyone who reads, or skims through or whatever:  
> lovelovelovelove

 

"Well that went to hell" Stephanie thought aloud, half gasping for air while limping a block away from her house.

She would have gone up to the rooftops, but her right ankle hurt like hell and she didn't want to land on it in some wrong way. She wasn't even sure she could aim properly now that she had a sore black eye as well.

Leaving a trail of blood behind her, Stephanie hoped it would be washed away with the rain that's pouring over her and drizzling from her cape. The stab wound next to her waist was dangerously long and she really needed to stich it up quickly, for now she was using the left of her cape to put pressure on the wound but that wouldn't last for long.

It was just her luck that during the fight with Scarecrow she lost her com while flipping over his shoulders and getting stabbed by him. Apparently he practiced knifes while he was away in Arkham. Well, he won't be able to do that for a while, she was able to break six of his fingers and dislocate her shoulder, as he was trying to come at her. Stephanie wasn't one bit sorry.

But she _was_ lucky enough to be in the area when Oracle called her before the fight, so she got in time before he dispatched his fear gas, and she could count that as a success, but she really didn't feel like one at the moment.

Before heading home Stephanie tied him to a pole, hopefully the GCPD will come soon to pick him up with no trouble. Stephanie couldn't exactly wait for them, she needed to stich herself up, and just wanted to sleep for a decade on her comfy couch.

-

Jason was in a very small, very purple apartment in the better side of eastern Gotham.

To be honest, when he came to Babs for help, he thought that one: She might be the only person willing to actually to help him, and two: that she wouldn't direct him to the current Batgirl, Stephanie Brown.

When he heard a movement from the window in the living room, he immediately got into position. Putting on his helmet and sitting in her swively purple chair, he faced the wall and perched his opposing fingers together. Jason smiled from anticipation, if he did this right, he might be able to get a good scare from her.

Just as she turned on the light, he swiveled in his chair calmly to face her. A shriek of surprise, muffled with pain came from her, and a second later one Stephanie Brown was stuck with her foot in the window and her face flat on the carpet of her floor.

_Oh shit!_

He rushed from his chair to kneel carefully next to her and stupidly ask if she was Ok.

She looked up from her view of the floor.

"The Red Hood?" she asked, bewildered.

He liked the way she added - 'the' in front of his name, but now that he could see the full extent of her damage, he shouldn't focus on that, she was seriously injured.

The harsh light from the room was reflected against her blonde hair, but it also made him realize there were purple and red pigments around her eye. She had a few bloody cuts on her arms, a still wet blood stain in her cape, which probably came from that huge cut near her stomach, and her ankle was placed awkwardly against the window sill.

_Fuck._

"Hey, _hey_!" He noticed her eyes were starting to close "Don't pass out on me now."

She looked up at him quickly, pupils completely shrunken, her eyebrows curving upwards.

_Shit. Probably shouldn't have said that._

He tried to place his hands awkwardly around her and guide her further in the living room. There was a wide wooden coffee table in front of a couch.

"Can you sit up?" He placed her on the table, which was higher. He could stitch her up better like that.

"Yeah" She whispered, Holding the table firmly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He started toward her kitchen, which was right in front of him "Where do you keep your sugar?" he quickly started opening cabinets.

"Furthest left" she whispered.

He took a glass of water and poured two spoons full of sugar in it.

When he came back she was already with her suit down her waist, luckily she had a sports bra, but honestly that probably would have been really uncomfortable if she didn't have one.

Anyway… he handed her the glass and went for her bathroom where he hoped she kept a first aid kit, which thankfully she had.

He heard her spit out the water just as soon as he came out.

"Yuk! How much did you put in here?" she asked with a twisted expression on her face.

"Enough. Drink up." He needed her awake and that would definitely do the job.

He sat on the couch, his eyes focused on the wound. Injecting some pain killer as he started stitching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dami comes in :)

 

Stephanie could barely register the pain of the needle and thread, checking every now and then if he was still working because she just couldn't tell.

Once he moved from the edges of back to her stomach, she noticed that he was surprisingly delicate, maybe that's why she couldn’t feel any pain. Though she could feel how his finger tips traced lightly over the parts he stitched up, checking them. She chuckled inwardly at the fact that the most known crime lord in Gotham was delicately stitching her up.

The smile faded easily enough though when she realized why she needed to be stitched up.

She came so close to Scarecrow releasing his fear gas, running so quickly she tripped and twisted her ankle before she even reached the scene.

She knows exactly what she would have seen if she wasn't there in time.

Black mask circling around her with knifes, Black Mask licking where he cut her, Black Mask banging a steel hammer against the bone of her hip, and Black Mask drilling into her stomach.

Stephanie shivered and was so lost in flashbacks that she barely even noticed when her forehead was against a firm shoulder.

Red Hood had just finished stitching her up, holding her slightly so she doesn't collapse on him, and she had her head on his shoulder, breathing shakily.

She wondered if he even noticed her old scars or was he just choosing to ignore them.

_Wait._

What was she doing? Was she seriously trying to find comfort with someone who tortured his victims too? But, well, she couldn't deny that they did deserve it, in some way, most of the time.

_I deserved it too._

_I started a war._

The thoughts came before she could stop them, she was too tired for that sort of mental energy.

Before she could continue being trapped in her own mind though, she noticed Red was guiding her to the couch while outstretching her right leg on his lap, choosing not comment on her moment of weakness.

She noticed he took off his helmet and domino mask too, she barely felt the pressure in her ankle he was applying with the bandage, while looking at his eyes, they were dark blue, deeper then hers, intense, but pretty.

But she was finally lying on her comfy couch, and that was all she wanted to do right now.

She fell asleep moments later.

- 

Jason woke up the next morning to the sound of birds.

He was a light sleeper, you had to be if you were once living on the streets. It took him one moment to asses his environment, He was on a cozy couch in the middle of a tiny living room, with Stephanie still half in her Batgirl suit sleeping beside him.

He got up slowly, carefully shifting her leg away from his lap and headed towards the kitchen.

When he was still a kid, he used to make breakfast for his mom in the morning after she finally passed out. He figured he could do the same this time as well.

He opened the fridge and saw bread, a couple of eggs, some basic fruit and a carton of milk.

They would need to go shopping for groceries, no way can anyone kick some ass only with this. If there was something that Alfred taught him while at the manor, was that it's worth investing effort in yourself. For now he could make them some French toast, and if she had cinnamon and some nuts that would be a bonus.

Wait, did she have any allergies? Could she eat nuts?

Maybe she was doing a vegan thing and didn't eat milk or stuff.

But then why would it be in her fridge?

Jason was half through his inner debate when there was a furious knock on the door.

He Stepped quickly towards the noise to shush it for the girl's benefit, he heard a small demanding voice.

"Open now!"

_Great._

The demon brat was here.

Jason opened the door slowly with a perfect smirk.

"Todd?" Damian's surprise was not left out of his voice.

"Hell Spawn?" Jason mimicked him.

Damian quickly entered the apartment, "Where is Brown?", now frowning and narrowing his eyes, "What have you done with her?" he barked.

"Jeee nothing," Feeling slightly offended, "she's sleeping on the couch." He was over his all 'killing the family' phase, he hoped the others would have known that by now.

He was making the mixture for the French toast, if she didn't like it, at least it would piss off the vegan Demon Brat. When he was finished dipping the first slice of bread, he heard a tiny and choked gasp from the living room.

Jason turned around.

_Shit._

Seeing the picture from Damian's point of view, he could understand why the kid was holding a dagger straight at his eyes. Stephanie was still unconscious, half stripped from her batgirl suit, showcasing all her bruises, the giant cut on her belly and a few scars Jason wasn't sure Damian knew about. He looked like he was in complete shock.

Jason's hand was itching him, practically begging him to take the gun strapped to his thigh.

Instead, he resisted the urge biting his tongue, and did the mature thing out of the two of them.

"IDIOTSAYWHAT!" he shouted and leaped on him for dear life, grabbing his dagger.

"Wha-- Todd!". They crashed loudly on the floor and Jason heard Stephanie groan.

Jason had the brat pinned to the ground with the enormous weight from his shoulders.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Stephanie shouted suddenly, wide awake.

"Stephanie?" Damian coughed.

The Demon was on a first name basis with her? Damn, when did that happen?

" _Damian?!_ " she shrieked, immediately covering herself up.

Instead of heading for her chest she covered her arms, stomach and a part of shoulder with her hand. Only then Jason realized that she wasn't trying to cover up her bra, but the white scars all over her body.

"Fuck" Stephanie breathed with a horrified expression on her face. Looking down at the floor, she headed for her bedroom and shut the door tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter or just wanna say hi, don't be shy :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all the comments guys!! I really appreciate it! like... a lot ❤  
> Also I was thinking of saying like random facts about the process of writing this like as a thanks, if your'e interested, it's at the end notes :)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

Stephanie made one step toward her bed when she suddenly felt like crying.

She was tired, and honestly she didn't care less if Jason saw her scars, but _Damian._

He was like her little brother, and she tried so hard to keep him out of that bad part of her life, the part she had nightmares about. Stephanie didn't want him to be exposed to her traumas and fears. Nobody likes seeing their older sibling suffering, or seeing how much they hurt before you came.

Hearing whispered mumbles from behind her door, and already guessing what the topic was about, she decided that, No. She wasn't going to let this get any more attention then it already has.

Stephanie limped determinedly towards her closet, and casually picked a long sleeved shirt and some long dark jeans to cover herself up, it was winter anyway. Putting some make up over her black eye so it wouldn't look too bad, she then brushed her hair. At her last tiny but painful knot, she heard that the whispers became shouts.

"This is _all_ your fault!" Damian shouted at Jason, she could hear him stomping towards her door.

Stephanie opened it, she saw Damian with a completely different expression then what she was expecting. He was almost… sad.

"I…" he started staring at their feet, "I wanted to apologize for seeing," he stopped for a second, thinking, "…your under garments, it was not my intention and I meant for no such thing to happen, I merely came to check up on you since Gordon hasn't heard from you as of last night. "He was now staring at her eyes. That part was real then.

She ruffled his hair, and for the first time, he didn't verbally object. It was nice, be she secretly hoped that that would be the only thing that changes after seeing… her. She knew some of those scars still looked fresh.

"I'm fine Dami, I lost my com while going after Scarecrow last night, thanks for the concern" She ruffled his hair again.

"Tt".

Stephanie headed towards the kitchen, smelling something really amazing, whatever it was she was _so_ going to eat it.

"Jason?" She pitched her voice suspiciously.

"Yeah, Blondie?" He was making French toast. She decided she won't go too hard on him.

"What the fucking hell were you doing in my house last night?" she slammed her hand against the counter. _Oh well_.

"Wait, lemme get this straight". He started to argue, waving the spatula as he speaks "You're accusing me? The guy who stitched you up last night, but not the Demon Child that apparently carries a dagger everywhere?" 

"Tt" Damian started, "Of course I carry a dagger, you're lucky I didn't use one of my shurikens". He added "I wanted to give a chance for you to explain your self." He said before letting out a tiny 'hmpf'.

"Why thank you, Demon child". He sarcastically said while flipping the toast.

She smiled, she really did need to thank Jason, but first things first.

"I know why Damian is here, I can’t think of one reason why'd you want to be here though." She accused.

"Yes, Todd, what _are_ you doing here?" Damian helped. 

"Yes, Todd." Stephanie added with Damian's tone, crossing her arms.

"Seriously? Ganging up on me now?" Jason was definitely avoiding the question.

After a silent moment of her harshly glaring at him, Damian started spitting he didn't have time for this.

"I only came for Brown's well being, I need to get back on a case." He started brushing off his clothes. The place wasn't _that_ dusty.

"I will inform Gordon on the com matter, for the time being I doubt she would want to see you on patrol once I tell her, and since you are supposed to be healing, I highly advise getting a more competent healing companion then Todd. I shall inform Doctor Thompkins." He promised.

"Well no French toast for you, Grumpy." Jason stated.

"I am vegan." Damian also stated.

"Too bad." Jason started munching in front of his eyes one of his creations.

Damian narrowed his eyes at him.

"O-kaayyyyy" Stephanie thought it was best to dispatch this quickly.

"C'mon Damian I'll walk you out". She guided towards the door.

"The exit is barely two meters a--"

"I am walking you out Damian." She pushed him towards the door.

When they were in the hall, door shut behind them, she placed two hands on his shoulders. He's grown, his head now reaches her shoulder. She hugged him, knowing he would get the thanks.

"Tt, Don't go all Grayson on me."

Stephanie laughed, still holding him "Hey, he's the one who stole it from me" she casually lied.

She was just about to drop her arms, when a small hand was placed on her back.

Barely breathing, Damian soon dispatched himself from her and walked, a bit _too_ quickly to be casual, towards the stairs.

"Don't forget to rest and drink water." He said going down, not looking at her.

"Will do." She smiled. Still a bit worried with how what he saw will affect him.

But for now, Stephanie went back inside, to see Jason eating French toast on her couch.

"So…" She said while taking a dish for herself and sitting on the couch as well, "Mister Murder breaks into my home, stitches me, then makes himself the most rude guest ever by using my ingredients to make himself breakfast.", she said half munching. _Oohhhh cinnamon_.

"OK," He started, "First off, I don't murder, I kill", He stated, while also munching, "Second, You're fucking welcome, and third, those were barely ingredients, we need to go shopping."

"We?" Stephanie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't Babs tell you?"

Shocked, next thing she's doing is grabbing her coat and rage limping from the bus station to the clock tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum DUM DUUUUMMMM.... :P
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter, I absolutely love hearing you all!
> 
> And I was playing pokemon while taking a break from writing this, and I was already pretty much at the end so I realized that I would have to come up with a title, so I basically just went to my team's summary, looked at my Drifblim (Y'know the poofy purple balloon :3) and was like yeah his ability could work, and that's how this became Aftermath hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babs comes in :)

 

"Babs?! What the hell?" She shouted while slamming the door to the loft she's visited a thousand times.

"Oh right…" She was at her computers, turning slowly towards her half wincing, "I knew there was something I forgot to do."

"Yeah, pretty big something," Stephanie exclaimed "Like telling me the most known crime lord in Gotham is going to stay in my apartment?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Listen, Steph, I'm sorry I forgot to tell y--"

"Tell me? Babs you didn't even ask for permission." Stephanie said sulking on her favorite armchair.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't agree but this is really for the best." She started explaining.

"Listen, Jason came to me a few weeks ago asking for a favor, he wanted help with getting a civilian life, but not just getting, also earning one. I talked a bit with Tim and he said he could have papers sorted to make Jason have a living identity. Then he asked me if I could help him getting into a higher education of sorts, I said I didn't have time--"

Stephanie was intrigued but at the same time _she_ was also busy.

"What and I have time? Babs I'm not only a 'higher education' student", Steph mimicked her wording, "But I'm also Batgirl." She reminded her.

"Yes, exactly!" Babs was holding her two fingers pointing at her, "This is where you come in," She was smiling but something in her eyes looked like she was preparing for the worst.

"You are the best one to help him since you're in university." Babs started explaining.

"Yeah but--"

"Stephanie" Babs stopped her "I think it's time for you to take a break from Batgirl." She stated. 

Wait. _What_?

 Stephanie stared at her. Wide eyed. Not believing, rage starting to build up. Does this mean…?

"You're _benching_ me?" Stephanie got up waving her arms, "Are you serious right now?" Stephanie was pacing around the loft, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What did I do?" Stephanie was panicking, she's failed _again_ and now even Babs disapproved of her. The city needed Batgirl though, _Stephanie_ needed Batgirl, it was a part of her and--

 _"STEPH!"_ Babs shouted, obviously seeing her panic.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just worried for you, sit down, come on." She nodded towards the same armchair she was sitting on before, keeping her voice calm for Stephanie's sake.

"You've been Batgirl for a year now, and you still are and still will be. But I see you spiraling out of control, you're barely putting any effort into your civilian life anymore, all your focus is about the next crime, and a girl your age needs to have some fun. I Just don't want you to become Bruce, and…" Babs took a deep breath. Stephanie frowned at her, offended.

"Sometimes," She started again, "You forget to turn off the mic on your com and I can hear the… mean mumbles you say to yourself and sometimes, it's the middle of the night and I hear small screams from you com, screams coming from you sleeping body."

 _Oh._ My god _._

Stephanie was utterly mortified.

Those were all private things _, no one_ knew about those, and she didn't want anybody knowing about them, especially the nightmares, how black mask or her father appear in almost all of them, or how sometimes it's the only thing she can think about. How she sometimes says 'fuck you' to the mirror when seeing her dad's hair color on herself, or the tiny scar on her brow that Black Mask licked.

She just… couldn't take this at the moment. Babs _knew_ , and she was now benching her for it, benching her from the one thing that actually made her feel that she was fighting it. Fighting _them_.

"I turned the mic off myself whenever I noticed, but I couldn't stand by anymore." Babs sighed, she actually _sighed_.

"I want you to see that you have a normal life too," She continued, "I want you to be Stephanie Brown. _Just_ Stephanie Brown, not your fathers spoiler, or a Black Mask survivor, or even my Batgirl. Just Stephanie, for a while, until you find your balance again."

Stephanie took a long moment to breath, to try and make sense of all this mess.

"So… What? This means… I'm not Batgirl anymore?" She looked up from her hands to Babs, this is what it came down too.

Babs shook her head "You're still Batgirl… just on a break."

"I know this is hard, but I won't be giving you a new com, and I also want you to rest with those injuries you have. I heard Jason is your 'healing companion'?" Babs chuckled lightly.

Stephanie, somewhat grateful for the switch in topic huffed a chuckle in agreement.

She didn't approve of this, not one bit, but Babs was like the sister she never had, she'd at least _try_ and keep her calm, even if she didn't plan on stopping her nightly activities. Steph had a big case coming up and she was just waiting for a call to start kicking ass. Babs didn't need to know.

"You're really going to leave me with a crime lord in my house?" She asked her, switching the topic.

"You both could use the companionship, and I'm not sure he's so much of a crime lord anymore, if I'm being honest." She swiveled in her chair towards her computers, it made Stephanie feel a bit relieved, "I wasn't able to prove he killed anybody in the past four months."

"I even asked Tim to double check." She admitted.

"Huh." Stephanie thought out loud.

"If you want you can stay here, but I think you should have some fun and rest for now." Babs said smashing fingers precisely on the keys.

"And hey," She turned around in her chair. "Call me anytime, Ok?"

"Ok… will do." Stephanie said half heartedly, she loved Babs, but this was a big hit to her.

Babs was about to continue her smashing when Stephanie stopped her.

"Uhhm, Babs? You didn't tell anyone about … the screaming and stuff, right?"

She had a somber expression on her face. "No. Don't worry, Steph, just have fun."

"Sure." Stephanie muttered, but maybe _that_ wasn't such a bad idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanku again for all the kudos and comments guys! :)  
> Also anyone know how to get read of the notes at the bottom of this? lol  
> We'll eventually reach the climax and it's still gonna say it's the beginning.
> 
> 21.1.19 edit:  
> Welp it did it by it self i guess


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really small (but really important) so I decided to post it along with the next chapter (which tbh is one of the longest haha)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Fucking shits.

Jason's itch was back and he was so tempted to smash everything in this little cozy apartment, he would start with that lava lamp, oh man that lava lamp was begging for a smash.

He needed to cool down though, he couldn't wreck this apartment, he owed her at least that much, just barging like this in on a girl he's only ever heard of.

Fuck Babs.

Sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he did some breathing exercises that Talia taught him a while back.

Maybe he could go shoot some heads downtown, that already calmed a bit of his itch. He still had his guns and a few knifes on him as always and if that wasn't enough he had a safe house a few blocks away that would do just the trick.

No, but he'd been so _careful_ these past few months blowing heads up, not being able to tie it back to him. He didn't need that sort of attention now that he was trying to build a somewhat normal life for himself. Red Hood already had enough power in Gotham that no one would mess with his territory or the people in it. He didn't need to kill for power or for show anymore, only when someone messed with him would he blow some heads off.

But maybe he could go to the manor and wreck some shit there.

Although he was on speaking terms with Bruce, it might not be the best idea to go wreck his house. And his own safe houses were pretty messed up, he didn't like going back and cleaning them after an episode.

_Damn it!_

Couldn't he just get a fucking break? For once?

His foot kept tapping on the floor rapidly, would even Steph help him now that she knows she wasn't even asked to?

He really hopes so. After a while as only the Red Hood, it just got frustrating, he had an outlet for his negative emotions and rage, but there was no input of some positive ones, and he really needed some positive shit right now. He was getting antsier by the minute from not knowing, not being able to control the situation, not being independent but dependent on someone else's wishes. He needed something he could trust, other than his gun and aim.

It was killing him, he needed a damn smoke, where was she by now? It's fucking dark outside and he was starving.

"Get up." The voice came from the door.

He was already grasping his gun when he noticed that it was Stephanie staring at him.

"Shit, Blondie, warn next time." Jason said, letting out a breath.

"Get up." She repeated, "Take you jacket or whatever, you're taking me someplace fun."

"I'm what?" Jason asked, ignoring the bossy tone and grabbing his jacket, he could have some fun right about now.

"Someplace fun. Just, let's go." Stephanie was still at the door looking just as antsy as he was.

He finished zipping his jacket and stood a few inches in front of her, looking down, he noticed she had the cutest pout.

"Ok, where do you wanna go?" he asked, ignoring the smell of her shampoo.

"I don’t know." Stephanie exasperated, "Do I have to do everything myself?" She was waving her hands.

Jason held a chuckle, "Fine, how about a ride?" he asked.

"A ride? On what?" She replied.

"On my bike." He passed her heading for the stairs now.

"You own a bike?" she asked, following him.

"I stole a bike." he said, implying that was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of fics make Jason completely give up on his morals so he can be back in the fam, but I think that his moral vision of the bad dudes need to die, is really a part of his character so I didn't wanna give that up completely. 
> 
> Also I found a great Jaysteph song if ur interested :P  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GW484SVPVws
> 
> Zombie Love by Bohnes  
> It probs won't be everyone's type but it definitely is mine haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SUPER important, even if it doesn't seem like it, we get a bit more info about Steph's civil life here and some bonding time with Jaybird :P
> 
> ~LOVELOVELOVELOVE~

 

Stephanie was sitting on the bike, tightly holding Jason's mid-section to her chest when the wind started insanely flapping her hair. She was certain they were over the speed limit, and honestly she didn't care one bit, she was giggling hysterically and could almost _see_ the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She knew it was winter but didn't feel cold one bit. She was having the best time in her life.

After a while Jason turned a corner with such speed, it put the motorcycle in a freak angle. She thought she was going to fucking die, but also couldn't help thinking how cool it would be if she reached out and touched the road. A few more turns later and Jason was starting to slow down near a small Chinese restaurant.

High from adrenaline "Taking me out on a date, are we?" she asked over the declining roar of the engine.

Jason slowly came to a stop and Stephanie felt the need to ruffle his hair from all the wind. Urgently.

"C'mon Blondie," He said in a pleading manner, "I'm fucking starving." He added, outstretching a hand.

She took off the helmet he gave her and walked with him to the entrance, wind still flapping her hair.

Once inside Stephanie immediately felt warmer.

The place was surrounded by red walls, with warm yellow paper lights dangling over each table booth. There was a soft melody in the background and she could smell something greasy and _utterly_ amazing.

Jason led her to booth in the most furthest corner, it looked the most warn out and she thought that it gave the booth a sense it was special.

Barely two seconds after they sat down and this elderly lady, probably mistaking them for someone else, came rushing towards them with a huge smile.

"Jay?!" She all but shouted.

Jason didn't look surprised one bit and smiled at her, a genuine smile, it was sort of overwhelming.

"Hey, Sue." He greeted as she came rushing forward giving him a smooch on his cheek.

Stephanie, obviously not undersetting one bit of this exchange, tried to hide away and look anywhere but at them.

"And who is this bright sunshine?" The lady called her out, almost _too_ excited.

"Oh my, Dear do you need some ice for your eye?" She asked Stephanie, concerned.

_What?_

Stephanie instinctively placed two fingers near her eye, she realized the make up from the morning had faded, and by the look on Jason's face he didn't seem to notice either.

"Oh," Jason started covering for her, "Sue it's cool we got into a fight earlier, but you should have seen the other guy." He lied, not even stuttering.

"Ahh. Well. I'll bring a cold drink for you to place over that, sweetie." She said.

"Would you like the usual Jay?" she asked him, already writing down on her pad.

"Yeah, thanks." he answered.

"And for the lovely lady? What will you have sweetheart?" She asked now turning to Stephanie.

Trying to avoid further embarrassment with this sweet lady who was truly concerned for her, "Whatever he's having." she said quickly.

"No problem, will be out in a minute." She started walking towards the kitchen. "Don't mess this up, I like her." She added with a wink.

Stephanie goddamn hoped she wasn't blushing "Uh, we're not --"

"I won't, Sue." He quickly said.

Stephanie quickly glared at him. " _what_." she half whispered half barked.

"Trust me, it's for the benefit of us both." He waved it off.

A second later Sue came up to them with two full plates of egg noodles with stir-fried veggies and sweet and sour chicken. It looked Divine.

"Thanks Sue." Jason said while she was placing the dishes on the table.

"No problem, Jay, have a nice night you two." She smiled brightly and walked away.

Stephanie was already digging in viciously when she caught Jay's attention, and suddenly felt subconscious. Not long after though he started digging in as well and was even more ruthless then she was, slurping the noodles all the way through his now glossy lips.

She chuckled slightly and after few more mouthfuls and a big swallow she finally asked him how Sue knew him.

"After a while on the street I got tired of eating dried bread and started sneaking in here to grab what I could. After a while she caught me and has been giving me free meals since." He said surprisingly nonchalant about it, but she knew there had to be gratitude in there.

"That's real sweet." Stephanie said sincerely.

"Yeah." he shrugged it off.

After another mouthful he opened his mouth again.

"So, I don't know what went down with Babs earlier, but I'll owe you big time if you could help me out." He said after swallowing.

"Oh yeah…" Stephanie thought out loud.

She was so pist at Babs that she forgot why he came to her in the first place.

Jason actually wanted to build a civil life for himself.

"This is really important to you, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Jason waited for a moment, "You could say that." he admitted.

"Then sure," already deciding. "I'll help you." She promised.

Jason smiled. "Thanks Blondie," again the gratitude was there, "I wanna get into some school with this so I'm really counting on this shit." He added, looking her in the eye.

"No problem, Jay." She said sincerely.

"Cool." Jason seemed to deflate a bit.

"But I'm cashing in that favor now." She said looking him in the eye.

"Oh." He simply said.

"Y'know, I help you, you help me." She explained.

"What do you want?" he said. Stephanie wished he wouldn't have tensed up.

Stephanie sighed, "I got benched from being batgirl, for now." She admitted, swallowing a bit of her pride with some broccoli.

"Oh," she thought Jason started feeling a bit awkward, "So you want me to help you take names and kick ass without her then." He guessed right. "I can do that. Won't Babs be pissed at you though?" he added.

"What Babs doesn't know doesn't hurt her." Steph replied with a cheeky grin.

Batgirl was hers, only if Stephanie wanted to take a break, she'll take a goddamn break.

"I can get that." Jason said " _Sorta_ what I have with Bruce now."

"So you still kill?" Stephanie asked, interested.

Just because it can't be proven doesn't mean it isn't done.

Jason stared at her for a moment, "Only when necessary." he stated.

Stephanie suddenly pictured a very familiar black skull in her head. "I can get that."

Jason nearly choked. _"What?"_

Stephanie didn't really know what he called necessary, but she would have been lying if she said she didn't think some monsters deserved to die.

"What, so you would kill if it weren't for the bat?" He asked, still in surprise.

"No," She was honest "I don't think I'll be ever able to do that myself. But sometimes I think, I will sleep a little easier knowing there's one less bad guy in the world." She explained.

They were both silent, Stephanie stared at him for a moment, trying to read his expression, but decided on finishing her plate instead. When she looked up again through munches, he looked surprised, just staring at her food like what she said was an utterly new concept. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

After a while, he spoke again "Damn, Blondie, I like you even more now." He said while now thankfully staring down at his plate, stuffing chicken on his fork. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or not, but she definitely could feel a little tingle in her belly, and she knew it wasn't the food.

Just when she was about to eat her last piece of chicken, a small smile on her lips, she froze at the sound of her own name, shrieking from behind her.

"Steph?"

_Shit._

She recognized that voice, that was Amanda from her Biology course, she was sweet but Steph couldn't really be bothered answering her messages lately.

Just please, god, let her girlfriend not be her, _please._

 "Yo, Steph!" came a lower voice.

"I hate you." she muttered to the ceiling.

She heard their footsteps.

Amanda had long Blonde hair and Stephanie thought she was the typical school girl, always trying for better grades and being extremely nice. The one odd thing about her, Steph thought, was her girlfriend Lucy.

Lucy was… Lucy. Red hair and piercings were her main features. She also had an ugly history with drugs that Amanda helped her recover from. She was nice, but only when she clearly wanted to be. They hung out a few times, and it was honestly fun, just Stephanie couldn't muster up the motivation to keep it up. Maybe Babs was right about neglecting the whole civil thing.

When they came over to their booth, Stephanie tried to casually shield her eye.

It did _not_ work.

"Oh my god, Stephanie! What happened to you?" Amanda exclaimed.

In an instant Lucy's hand was steady on Steph shoulder, "Who's this?" she asked Steph giving her a 'Do you need me to punch him' look, obviously thinking the worst of Jason.

Steph, a bit shocked tried to calm them quickly "Guys it's ok, I swear. I just fell a couple days ago. This is Jason." She nodded towards him, who apparently was also giving her a annoyed 'Do you need me to punch them' look.

Steph almost snorted.

"Oh." Amanda and Lucy simultaneously said.

Lucy was now eying Steph and Jason, looking from the one to the next in a matter of milli-seconds.

"So…" Lucy started, "This is why you haven't been answering texts. I can see why, your new one's cute." She said with a smile.

"New… what?" Jay asked, suspiciously narrowing his eyes, probably knowing very well what she meant.

"New boyfriend," She replied rolling her eyes, "He ain't so smart though." She told Steph with a cheeky grin.

Stephanie laughed at that, Jason was clearly starting to get pissed off.

"Sure, nice of you to assume--"

"Yeah I mainly date him for the good looks." Stephanie said, cutting him off.

She saw in the corner of her eye that Jason pretty much froze at that comment.

 _Payback was sweet_ Steph smugly thought to herself.

Amanda, sensing the now awkward silence, proposed the three of them should go hang out sometime. Stephanie grunted inwardly, she hated that that was Amanda's coping mechanism for awkwardness.

"Yeah!" Lucy's eyes started to spark, "Friday night, the new club downtown, meet you there." Lucy gave her a look of 'You better come, Bitch.'

"Uhh, sure." Steph said reluctantly.

Amanda smiled, also satisfied with this outcome.

"Well, have a good night Steph, me and Lucy will be in the back." Amanda said urging her girlfriend to come with her. 

"Yeah," Lucy called "Have fun you two lovefucks," She said over Amanda pushing her. "Call us if you need, Steph!"

Stephanie twitched a grin as she waved them bye.

Once she turned back to look at Jay she saw he already finished his plate.

"You Ok? He asked, "I saw you actually whispering to the ceiling before." he mentioned with a smirk in his eyes and a crooked grin.

Stephanie laughed "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she said while stiffening a yawn.

"No problem, Blondie." he got up, taking a fifty dollar tip and placing it on the table.

They left and the ride back home was way calmer, Steph barely noticed when she decided to nap hugging Jason's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact thingy:  
> I based Lucy over a drawing my sissy did (ThatSoChangableChick but her art tumblr is Gachi-castle, she's a Jaysteph fan too if you wanna check it out hehe) - so maybe you can find it :P. And I based Amanda's look from Amanda Bynes's character from Easy A , very creative I know lol
> 
> Imma put a link to my sissy art thingy just in case she want's me to do it and I'll be to lazy later lol  
> https://gachi-castle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember that I love yall ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll admit, I didn't HAVE to put science in this story, but a- I'm a science geek, and b- I put some use to in the plot :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jason was lying awake on his back on the couch in the middle of the living room, they returned late from the Sue's place and Steph gave him a pillow and a couple of blankets. All the lights were out but there was a purple streak against the skyline, the sun was about to come out, he should really get some sleep. But his mind annoyingly kept repeating the events from earlier that day.

Steph clinging to his middle and giggling uncontrollably against his leather jacket. How she lit up at the sight of Sue with the massive plates of food, and later she actually called him "good looking", _Jason_ , good looking. Jason was practically giddy from thinking about it. Which actually made him feel guilty, since when has he ever reacted like this? What was wrong with him?

Admittingly he has been feeling better this past year, maybe it was that. Less nightmares about… _him_ , being less claustrophobic on his own skin, actually socializing more, and even reaching out to Babs and being on acceptable-ish terms with Bruce. He wanted to have a civil life so he could experience these feelings more, the lightness, the casualty, the mundane dramas that everyone seemed to have. Just more in his life then being dead and beat up by various shit heads.

Was this a part of the new life he wanted? This giddy feeling?

Last time he felt it was when he was living on the street. He saw this new girl with legit the coolest afro ever, and they shared some canned beans he stole. It was nice, and when she laughed at his jokes, that same giddy feeling came. He liked that feeling, at least then. Now it just seemed… out of place, he didn't know what to do with it. Like he's half expecting Bruce to swoop in and make this big change in his life all over again.

But fuck that. He didn't want Bruce swooping in, okay-ish terms or not.

Ugh, he could use a smoke right about now, it's been ages, maybe that's why he couldn't sleep.

Jason removed the blanket Steph gave him and headed for the window with the fire escape he initially scared her at.

When he opened the window, suddenly the light turned on, it didn't make much of a difference with the light outside, but it surprised him nonetheless.

"Jason?" Steph was at her door leaning on her better leg, holding a giant red t-shirt in her hand.

"Steph?" He echoed, "Why are you up?" he asked, turning towards her.

Her hair was in a complete mess of a bun "Oh, I always wake up at this time." She glanced away from him, almost too quickly.

"I sorta wanted to be that annoying bitch who wakes you up by throwing at your sleeping face something." She lifted the t-shirt slightly, a mischievous smile on her face.

Jason chuckled, "Lovely idea, Blondie." he teased, "You do realize I have a shirt right?" he said pointing down at himself, realizing that he's been in it for the past two days.

Stephanie, seeing this realization threw at his head the t-shirt, smirking, and returning to her room. "There's hot water. We leave in fifteen." She called, while shutting the door.

Jason didn't know where they were going but he took a shower anyway, washing his hair with Mango Bliss shampoo, it smelled really good.

After he got out he put on the red t-shirt Steph gave him and it didn't look half bad, only the neck-line was a bit lower then he expected. He probably should have brought some clothes with him instead of stealing hers, but he'll just buy some later.

He got out of the bathroom, put on his jacket and gloves, tried not to yawn too much, and twenty minutes later they were both ready to leave.

"What took you so long?" He asked when she finally got out.

"You can't rush perfection, Jason" she stated, wrapping a purple scarf around her neck, the skin around both eyes looking the same color probably with the help of makeup.

After ten minutes of walking in the cold, hands in his jacket pockets, shivering, Jason couldn't take it anymore.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" he asked.

"What school do you want to get into?" She asked him ignoring his question.

"Uhh.. Anything will do… even the shittiest one." He admitted, not expecting that topic.

Stephanie hopped "Well then we've come to the right place!"

Jason was now in front of 'Gotham University' welcome gate.

Steph rushed to face him.

"Ok. So step one in getting into a college starts now." She clapped her hands together, the sound muffled by thick gloves.

"Oh." Jason said.

Now that they were here for his sake he payed attention to the details of his surroundings.

There were multiple buildings all around them, in the middle there was thinned down grass, probably from the cold, under empty-leafed trees, though some still had orange stuck to them.

There were only a few people outside, most were probably inside from the biting cold.

Jason was a bit baffled.

"What do I do now?" he asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, in order to get into a college you gotta' take an exam, the higher the score the more options you get." She started explaining, walking towards one of the left buildings.

"And what's important to know, is that in order to actually get into a mood where you can study for this exam, which you definitely should, you gotta' be in a study environment." They were now at the mouth of the building named 'University Academic Library'.

Stephanie opened the door and they were both instantly greeted by the warmness of the place.

She said hello to the librarian while taking her scarf off and then guided him towards a table next to a few bookshelf's.

Jason sat down, not really knowing what to do with himself, so he took off his gloves and stared at Stephanie who was getting some books from the nearest shelf.

Sitting down in front of him with three large covers, she started explaining, "So, basically, there are three sections in this exam, English, Math and Fundamental Sciences. What do you feel best at?" She asked him, actually curious.

"Uh, I guess English." He replied.

In school and even as Robin, languages was always the easiest subject for him, it helped that he loved reading, he felt smarter that he knew a large variety of words.

"Cool." Steph noted.

"What do you feel weakest at?" She asked next.

Math was simple enough in school, and as Robin it was easy to put two and two together and then realize you should beat four thugs, he could probably use a brush up though, the test won't be that simple. Science was a different story, he dropped out of school the year they were starting to learn it. Batman taught him a bit of Physics so he could jump off buildings better, but that was about it.

"That." Jason pointed at the green book that read 'Fundamentality of Basic Science'.

Steph smirked, "No problem, lucky for you that's my strong suit."

"Lets read the first chapter." She said and opened the book.

Steph started reading and he followed the text with his eyes, there were also informative pictures in this book, it helped that he could look at what he was learning. Sometimes when Steph added something that wasn't in the book, he would look at her eyes and when she started reading again, his own eyes took awhile to get back on the page. After about half an hour she started asking him questions to make sure he understood. This was a good method, he thought to himself.

"So what do the molecules of something solid look like?" She asked him pointing at the picture of the ice cube, he could see the excitement in her eyes, she probably loved tutoring, and he wasn't gonna disappoint.

He remembered the picture of the cube made out of tiny dense circles representing the molecules from the previous page.

"Uhm, close together. Dense," he corrected himself, "And they vibrate too, next to each other."

He added.

Steph smiled, he was correct. "And if we heat these molecules how will the form look?"

She asked, pride showing in her eyes.

"It becomes water, like, the liquid, and the molecules are all separated but not far apart." he answered.

"Aaand…?" Steph tested.

Dammit. What was he missing? He was scanning in his head the previous page.

"Oh." he remembered "They take the form of the container they're in 'cause they're not so stuck together." He added, pleased with himself, Steph added that info for him.

"Correct." Steph was beaming.

"And if we heat that up what do we get?" this was the last question, he had to get it right.

Well, you would get gas but what was the molecular form? They just read that page a couple minutes ago.

"Uhh…" he started, maybe that would trigger his mind, then he suddenly banged his palm on the table in realization, "They're completely separated and the higher the heat the more they bang against one another and spread further away from the container they're in." he said quickly, sitting smugly on his chair, crossing his arms when he was finished.

Stephanie laughed and her head was falling behind the chair, he smiled at the sight, "Completely correct, Jason." she mused.

Jason beamed, he hasn't felt this proud in himself in a while, he forgot how much he loved learning. And Steph was definitely a good tutor, plus, he felt the giddiness again, this was good, he wanted more giddy in his life.

"Thanks, Steph." He said casually, but he meant it.

Steph perked up at the sound of her name, "No prob' Jay." she grinned.

Then his belly grumbled over the silence.

He cursed himself inwardly.

"Oh right," Steph chuckled, "There's no food left at my place." She remembered.

In her defense he hadn't noticed either up until now.

"We need to go shopping." Jason stated.

"We really shouldn't buy food on empty stomachs." Steph smirked, and got up, holding the science book close.

"But what are we gonna do?" Jason teased, smiling and getting up as well.

"Buy food on fucking empty stomachs." Steph cheered, opening the doors to the cold.

"Fuck yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn't have so much plot in it but oh well hehe.  
> Next chapter is one more of these bonding chapters and then we'll get our hands dirty muwhahaha :)  
> And also I love the idea of Steph learning something with medicine or health shit like that so yeah that's her strong suit :P
> 
> ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanku for the comments guys they're so so sweet ^^  
> Also I couldn't make a Steph fic without including THAT movie so forgive me lol (guessguessguess :P)

They ended up going to the mall a bus ride away from the University.

In the grocery store they bought all the essentials home foods and since they were already starving Steph decided to buy them warm buns and iced cocoa, it was better then he expected. Then Steph decided they should celebrate for Jason's first step towards his civil life and they bought mini frozen soufflés to heat up, Jason said they were atrocities in a box and that Alfred taught him better, but pretended not to notice when she cheekily hid it in their cart.

Next up they went to buy some new t-shirts for Jason since he just didn't fucking think of that before. Stephanie even tried out a few of the men shirts and decided that she liked how they just _flooped_ around her, so she bought some for herself, most in different shades of purple.

When they were done with the actual necessities they both needed, Steph decided to drag him to a fancy snotty boutique shop that with her student loans she definitely couldn't afford. She's probably been dying to go there, since she was beaming and rushed him. She held his forearm close and told the lady, with a pretty decent British accent, there that both their parents were just _so_ rich that they could buy the entire mall. With that, she let them try on the entire collection no questions asked.

Stephanie tried all the fancy dresses she could carry, she later got a feathered scarf and flipped it over her shoulders so smugly Jason snorted loud enough that the lady looked at them, concerned. He also discovered that navy blue, was definitely his color, Steph also thought so.

The lady was _so_ mad after about an hour when she discovered they weren't buying anything, her face was absolutely priceless.

Trying not to snort too much, they headed towards the next stop which was a home comfort store. He tested each of the beds on display and when he found the comfiest one he urged Steph to come try it out, stuttering for a second when he realized what that could mean. She laughed and they laid on the bed talking for hours and each pointing at the ceiling pretending to count the stars, but really just pointing at the light bulbs. He really considered scolding the manager for the amount of electricity they were using, since their were just so many lights, but then one of the clerks came in and pushed them out the store muttering 'stupid lovebirds'. 

Jason then decided to get them both smoothies and asked the girl working there to put extra mango in his. Stephanie requested for 'just a dash of cinnamon, if they so kindly had' with her British accent, Jason tried _so_ hard not to laugh, _so_ fucking hard.

It was already dusk when they were on their way back home from the bus station, they were carrying grocery bags, walking towards Stephanie's apartment when she asked him if there was anything in particular he wanted to study.

Jason thought that he might not get that far, but he couldn't help himself sometimes, maybe something with literature? Or social work? Helping kids where guns couldn't.

"I'm not sure," Jason answered, "I'd rather see what my options are for now I guess".

"Oh my god," Steph gripped his arm, stopping from going further up the stairs.

Jason was already looking for an intruder of some sorts.

"You should totally study Criminology." Steph deadpanned.

Jason laughed, relaxing, "Blondie, I could _teach_ those noobs Criminology. Fuck that, I _am_ Criminology." he exclaimed.

Stephanie cackled and opened the door to her apartment.

They put the groceries in the fridge, Steph put her shirts in the closet and neatly put Jason's on a stool in the bathroom. Jason took a seat on the couch, blanket and pillows still on it.

When she came back she had her hands behind her back, hiding something.

"Jay?" She mused.

"Steph?" He mimicked suspiciously.

"Remember how in the ice cream aisle you said you didn't get pop culture references really, because y'know you were out there 'being dead and then trained by freak assassins' and stuff?"

"Yeah." Jason simply said.

They were in the aisle next to the ice cream and he rushed Steph to go, even though she thought it was a bad idea, since it was the middle of winter - "It's colder then Gotham's Cold Storage here Jason." But after a while of convincing and debating favorite flavors (Chocolate mint _totally_ beat caramel vanilla), they went and he came across a box of ice pops with a picture of a blonde woman on it named Meghan, who apparently was some sort of weird trainer, since they didn't spell it right.

"What about it?" he asked, feeling a nervous itch from not knowing.

"Well, I thought it would a good idea to help you with that," She was smiling really brightly, Jason couldn't help but let his lips twitch upwards too.

"I here by present you," she extended her hands, "Pop culture 101."

She was holding a pink DVD cover with picture of a red head in the front looking sideways, and three girls wearing all pink in the back. It read 'Mean Girls'.

"What sort of fucking trap is this?" Jason asked, amused.

She put the DVD in the receiver, it was pretty cool she had one, made him feel nostalgic, like not much changed since he died. He kicked off his boots and spread his arms over the large sofa, he might as well try to enjoy.

"I swear on Purple that it's good." She promised, turning off the lights, and came to sit next to him, wiggling the blanket from underneath him, she put it over the both if them, and Jason was conscious of himself but pleasantly warm.

To be honest, the movie wasn't that great, he still didn't really get anything, but the moments he did enjoy though were when Stephanie cackled sometimes at one of the lines, and he couldn't stop him self from laughing with her. Each time she relaxed from her outburst she came a bit closer. And he liked how she positioned himself against him. He didn't really see himself as a person who gained comfort from physical contact, but he surely could get used to it with her, she was comfortable, and Jason hoped he was too. Aside from that he did admit to her by the end of the movie that 'Fetch' was an iconic word that he would have to use from now on, Gretchen and her hair full of secrets was his favorite character for that. Steph laughed and seemed pretty pleased, with a yawn she headed to her bedroom giving him a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country warm buns and cold cocoa are like the go-to breakfast when you're in a hurry (It's really tasty if I do say so myself :P)  
> Also all these Uni subjects are a shout out to my sis (yes again, I just love her 'kay?) since she learned/considered learning all of these and it really reminded me of Jason. What do YOU think he'll want to study? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm little nervous about this chapter, it's like the first chapter that we see Steph dealing with her trauma (and we all know that wasn't pretty). I would like to warn people that there of course is a theme of abuse and torture here (as to be expected) and an underlying psychological theme (basically just a couple of line)s that *imply* there was something sexual there as well, nothing that wouldn't have been in the comics though.
> 
> This subject has a lot of meaning to me and I didn't want to cut it out, even though it's just a line or two haha.
> 
> LOVELOVELOVELOVE

Steph closed the door to her room, and didn't feel the slightest bit tired. Being next to Jason in a dark lit room mere centimeters apart, might have given her a bit of a rush. She had to admit she liked spending time with this particular bat, she felt energized with him, freer with him, like she didn't have to keep up with impossible standards, or that she was being judged for her past mistakes, she could lose a few barriers that were certainly there with other people. Just a few.

But if she was really being honest, Steph was getting nervous about the time, she didn't want to have a nightmare, not with him in the next room, and she learned that the longer she stayed up, the chances were getting higher. She put on her phone a song with a quiet low base and berried herself under the covers, snuggling as tightly as she could to herself, leaving no skin exposed.

After a while, Stephanie didn't know how long it has been, but she could smell something burning, she was sleeping, couldn't this wait? She really didn't know what it was though, her curiosity took over her and she opened her eyes seeing flashes of a bright light.

_Great, blind me why don't you?_

She thought, trying to shield herself from the light, only to discover she was stuck.

_Fuck._

She saw a girl in the middle of a boxy white room, and she knew the girl was herself.

The blonde was lying on a stretcher, front down, her hands close to her face, but no one was carrying her, she was just… laying there.

She couldn't feel anything, no more smell, no sound and nothing was touching her. But Stephanie Brown was stuck. She couldn't move her limbs, her… anything, just her eyes were able to move, and they darted to a door in front of her that opened.

The man she saw, made her feel sweet, comfortable and like she was supposed to be there, filling her purpose, she felt proud. The man had Blond hair just like herself and he crouched down to her, giving her the sweetest smile, one she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

Suddenly she didn't feel so sweet anymore, and it was harder to see his smile now, it was blurry, and she had a lump in her throat. She knew what he was asking her, and she wasn't ready, she didn't want to be ready. Ever.

Stephanie felt smaller, tiny and helpless.

He knows she isn't ready. His smile never faltered though. He brushed a short, soft blonde curl out of his daughter's eye.

"I'll be back in five minutes when you're ready." He cupped her small cheek, his smile even wider.

Stephanie was crying, she couldn't see her dad anymore, and she felt so, so hopeless. She knew there was nothing left for her after this.

Dread clawed at her stomach, and there was no surprise, and no regret, when she figured out why. He was inches from her face. She saw the reflection of herself in his eyes. Wearing a tuxedo. She was always a formal event.

"I hope you're ready, sweet cheeks." The skull licked his teeth.

She heard the roaring drill before she saw it.

And that's when she realized she was completely naked. That he was standing above her, a predator on top of his pray. Knowing exactly where the drill was aimed, she woke up.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, blurring the morning light, and her breath was hitched with a shiver. She saw the pillow her head was lying on in the corner of her eye, confirming this was reality, and next to it, on a chair, a concerned face.

_Shit._

Stephanie wanted to close her eyes, needed to close her eyes, so the face would disappear and with it her shame, but she just couldn't, she didn't want to go back. She knew she wanted every grasp of reality she could get right now.

"Hey." Jason said trying his best not to make this awkward.

She was looking for the pity through her wet eyes, and was slightly doubting her eyesight when she couldn't find any.

"Sorry," Steph murmured, feeling the need to make a thousand apologies, "Did… I wake you up?" Steph could barely whisper, and she would feel bad no matter the answer.

"Nehh, I was watching the movie again when I heard sounds." Jason said trying to sound casual, he looked tired, and Stephanie wondered how long has he been there.

"I tried to wake you up, but I guess you couldn't hear." He mentioned.

Stephanie was grateful for the thought, and suddenly needed to move, to exit the state of mind she's been in. She sat up on the bed, blinking her eyes trying to force them to be more awake, thankfully they were a bit dryer and she could see better.

It was probably still early morning, since the air was chilly, and wow she loved that she could feel that. She wanted to say thank you, but at the same time she didn't want to admit he might be aware of her dream, it was a violating feeling, comforting in a sense, but violating.

"It's OK, I get nightmares too sometimes." He said, picking Stephanie's interest.

Honestly, Steph wouldn't doubt it, she knew about Jason, but Stephanie didn't know if Jason was aware of her past. He probably was if she was being completely honest with herself.

She wanted to ask him how he dealt with it, his trauma, but still didn't feel like talking about it. Her eyes were starting to get droopy, she wasn't well rested one bit, but didn't want to go back into danger.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" He suddenly asked.

Steph now felt the tears coming back, this is so stupid, she thought to herself, but she couldn't help it, he was giving her a choice, something she wanted so badly just a few minutes ago.

"Ugh…" She heard Jason mutter apologetically, probably not knowing what to do.

"Sorry." She said looking down at her blankets.

"No, stop that, I'm just not that good with this." He admitted, looking away from her, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and finger.

"You can stay." She said. Usually she was alone after these nightmares, and now that she had the option to not be, she could finally admit that it was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Stephanie shifted on the bed, offering Jason space and he sheepishly took it, she knew he was tired too. Going back to her lying position, She felt Jason's mass next to her, he was sitting, leaning his head backwards on the head board, one leg still on the floor.

Stephanie was hugging one of her pillows. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." Jason said, eyes closing.

"Just so you know, I have three guns and five knifes on me," He stated, eyes still resting, "If someone comes, they're dead."

With that, Stephanie felt a bit lighter. Although she hoped it wouldn't be necessary, she snuggled closer to him in gratitude, and slept knowing that when she'll wake up, she more likely be well rested.

-

Jason slept for a couple of good hours, but then noticed Stephanie started twitching her eyebrows, and the tiny muscles in her cheeks. Not knowing if it was a nightmare or not, he gently placed his a arm around her. When that didn't work he made circular patterns with his thumb on her shoulder, Alfred used to do that when he still lived in the manor. After a few minutes she stopped, then he relaxed and let out a breath.

Once Babs told him to go meet a certain Stephanie Brown, he sneaked in the bat-computer, which she surprisingly let him, and searched everything he could on her.

He knew some stuff, like she was in university and also that she was Spoiler and her dad was a Blackgate crook. What he didn’t know was that she was also robin, replacing the Replacement after he quit for a bit. Then B-man fired her because she fucking saved him, and then she tried to make it better and started a gang war, with fucking Bruce's plan.

He would be lying if he said that it wasn't at least some of Stephanie's fault though, but she sure as hell didn't deserve to be tortured by Black Mask for fucking five days. Actual five days before she fucking crawled her way to Leslie's clinic. The pictures looked horrible. He was so furious and wanted to fucking shoot Bruce in the head for letting this happen again, but took it out on a gang of thugs instead, Bruce and him would never see eye to eye.

Steph then disappeared for a year in Africa helping people, apparently everyone thought she was dead and later she came back to be the new Batgirl, with Oracle's blessing, but not Batman's.

And now, he could see the effects, even if they were just a small piece, of what happened to her in the past. It took him a long time to get better with his trauma, he could help Stephanie if she wanted to do the same.

Just as he was about to think on how to even do that, her phone rang, waking her up. She grunted but looked better then before, not as tired, and he took it as a success. He removed his arm when she got up groggily and got her phone from where it hid beneath the sheets. Seeing who it was, she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes

"Well if it ain't my favorite eye in the field," Steph half smiled, she didn't sound so sleepy now, but her eyes were heavy.

Jason was a bit baffled, that's how she talks to her little agents? That was pretty cool. He never remembered Batman being nice while he was Robin, unless it was the Comish. B-man usually intimidated the shitheads into giving him the information he wanted.

Jason was never nice to the fuckers he wanted intel from, usually breaking multiple bones, but when his girls working on the streets came to him, he always managed to get them a decent meal in return. It was beneficial when your little insiders liked you, even nice, he thought.

"I'll take care of it, I owe you one." She hung up the phone looking way more energetic, even excited. What ever her little spy told her, it was good news.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"You'll come with me to patrol tonight, yeah?" She asked, "We got a case." she added, stiffening a yawn.

He could understand why she looked more alive, beating up a few shits after a bad night, really did wonders. Plus, they had a deal. Jason was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hard chapter is behind us haha, next up is more of the fun action ones :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter :)  
> Also first time writing action so there is definitely room to improve but this is the best for my skills I guess haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's on the longer side this one :)

When dusk came down Steph explained to him the case, there was a new drug that the effects weren’t even known yet. A shipment of it was coming in all forms, powder, gas, liquid even, at a remote warehouse next to the beach. All they needed to do was take down thugs, destroy supplies and figure out who was behind it.

When the night completely came out, she was the first one ready. Already in a new suit with no blood and cuts on it, though he noticed she padded something beneath her suit on her bad ankle, and the now green marks around her eye were hidden from her mask, but she was all set. He got his jacket, reloaded his guns and they went off on his motorcycle.

The beach was already visible to him when they decided to get off, to not attract attention.

They were both on the roof tops heading towards the warehouse when out of nowhere a bang came from their right. They both stopped, the warehouse was still a few blocks away. Silently, Batgirl nodded towards the direction of the sound gesturing for him to go look it out, she'll head to the warehouse and see what's up there while she waited for his return.

Jason ran towards the sound, that apparently came from an alleyway, he had his gun out and he was ready to shoot anything.

On second thought, it might not be so smart to shoot at a kid wearing the Robin costume.

"Hood." He said from the shadows.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Stop the drama Brat, I'm in the middle of something here." He was about to turn away.

Damian stepped out into some light.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, a bite in his tone.

"I could ask the same thing, ya little stalker." Jason said firmly, not putting away his gun.

"Batgirl shouldn't be on the streets. She is still injured and you are encouraging dangerous behavior." He stated, eyes narrowing.

Jason looked up "Wow," He muttered, "I cant believe I'm being lectured by a five year old".

"Tt, Answer the question Todd." He crossed his arms.

Ok the brat was serious.

That wouldn't stop him though.

"Ok let me get this simply into your bird brain," Hood Stated.

"one - BG can do whatever the fuck, two - We've all had way worse injuries than her and still went out, and three - Why are you telling this to me and not to her exactly?" He finished.

"You are her healing companion." The Brat simply said.

Jason snorted, "You're avoiding her." He stated.

Damian immediately looked side ways, "Don't be an imbecile, Todd."

_Damn._ "You really didn't know about the scars. huh?" He asked. In his defense, Jason didn't either, until he read the file…

"You read the file too?" Hood added.

Damian sighed, Jason was a detective just as he was, "I am just not ready yet to face her." He said looking at his feet.

Jason could get it, the pictures were extremely graphic, and he knew the Brat had a good connection with her. But if Steph can try and live with it, so could Damian.

"I only want Steph to be okay, both physically and emotionally." Damian admitted.

And Jason was a bit surprised about the amount of maturity this 13 year old kid had.

"Just keep her out of harms way, will you?" Damian said, almost pleading.

"Sure, kid." Jason understood his fear, even if it was a bit unsettling hearing it from the Brat.

"But promise." He stated, sounding more like a child then ever.

"Pinky swear." Jason answered, trying to lighten the mood, he didn't feel comfortable having a heart to heart with Damian.

"Tt." The brat walked away.

And Jason felt just a tiny bit guilty.

Trying to shake off the conversation, Hood now returned to the rooftops heading for his destination, when he got near the warehouse, he couldn't see her though.

"There!" He heard a shout from within the warehouse, and immediately firearms started shooting.

_ShitShitShit!_

He entered a side window quickly. There were crates all around the place, and at least a dozen men aiming at one specific target. On the floor behind a crate, he saw a pair of purple bat ears. He threw a shock bomb that would distract the group for a bit, and headed towards her, quick and quiet steps.

"BG what the fuck?" He asked once he reached her, she was sitting her back against the crate panting, they were suppose to go in together.

"These shits are the fancy type they had infra red on me." She was clutching her side, surely she was in better shape then this.

"Ok." Jason said, a tone of worry in his voice. They should take these guys out fast. Now. They were still shooting at them, trying to trap them.

"Ready BG?" he asked.

"Yeah." She shifted her stance into a readying position.

Jason was about to head towards them when he felt an arm in his shoulder. He turned around.

"Non lethal." she stated.

Jason rolled his eyes beneath his hood. He wasn't intending on it anyway.

But fine.

Hood took his grappling gun and aimed towards the upper railings over looking the scene. They started shooting immediately, Jason was aiming his gun midair at there knees. He learned it's best to go for the shoulders, so they couldn't get another chance to use their hands, but he shouldn't risk shooting them in the head.

Two guys went down, dropping their guns. When he got up the railing he ran to the other side, observing Batgirl as she was using her bo - staff to trip them over, dodging bullets as she went. Jason shot the ones on the ground, their shoulder turning liquid red. Batgirl Jumped flipping over one of thugs, kicking him in the head, hard.

Damn.

There were about 6 more thugs left, and he noticed they were avoiding shooting whenever Batgirl was in front of one of the other crates. He jumped down the railing, shooting another one mid air, almost in the head, but Jason caught himself just in time. Old habits were hard to die. He ran towards one of the crates, Batgirl dislocating the shoulder of the one who managed to grab her.

He opened the crate, "Oi! Hands off!" came from behind him, Hood shot him quickly in his left foot, falling down straight on his face. Jason snickered, and opened the crate. In it were sacks of blue powder, they smelled like urine and he wanted to throw up. He took one in his gloved hand, reading the small label.

'Panic Powder' well, that's a creative name, Jason thought to himself while thugs were shouting behind him.

Who would be stupid enough to call to call a drug Panic Powder?

Jason's mind suddenly lit up. Crane.

Steph needed to know, he thought she already caught Scarecrow.

He turned around, calling her, to see all the thugs were out, either passed out from the pain in their shoulder, or from Batgirls right hook from before. She was on one last thug, strong leg on his torso and the bo staff on his forehead keeping him in place.

"What?" She turned her head.

"Scarecrow." He simply stated.

With that he saw her eyes go completely wide, then cringed close and a cry of pain escaped her throat. She had a blue syringe stuck in the back of her shin.

_Fuck._

He ran towards her and Steph smacked the smirking thug with the side of her staff, probably hard enough to leave a concussion when he woke up.

She fumbled backwards, tripping over the body and fell. Her eyes were wide and her hands were clutching the staff so hard he barely noticed they were shaking. The poison already taking it's effect.

Jason stepped forward, slowly, trying not to alert her and hiding his guns in his jacket.

One more step and she would either bolt on him or punch him senseless. He was once under the effects of fear gas, and boy was it a hell of a nightmare.

"Steph?" He inched a bit closer, hand raised, no weapons in them.

Jason didn't think her eyes could go any wider, she was now shaking all over and looked frantic, sweat sliding down her jaw, looking for an escape and edging towards the wall behind her.

"Back." Steph croaked. Her bow staff raised defensively, shaking.

Jason thought if he had to look at the amount of horror on her face one more second he would crack.

He stopped in his track. "Steph, it's ok." He said taking off his hood, maybe looking at a crime lord wouldn't help her situation.

He could hear the edging of a scream in the back of her throat, she was about to lose it.

Jason braced himself to hear her pain when the scream turned into a shrieking whisper.

Her eyes were wide again in a head arched backwards, revealing a tiny little dart stuck where a vain in her neck was pulsing madly.

_Seriously?_

_Another needle?_

Steph collapsed to the ground, eyes still open.

Her body seemed to have lost it's spine when Jason reached her, lifting her head so it wouldn't lay on the warehouse floor.

Stephanie was shaking but looked completely paralyzed, stuck in time. The only thing that gave him the sense that time was moving around them was the tears that were glistening in her eyes, threating to fall. Her lip was quivering and Jason didn't know what was worse, the fact that her body was screaming to break free, or that her eyes looked like they were accepting what ever was about to come to her. Needless to say, Jason was mad.

A thud came from behind Jason and he immediately drew his gun, aiming at the fucker.

"Sorry for the dart." Damian said in his costume, rubbing his palm on the other forearm sheepishly. He was still following them.

Jason still thought of shooting the Brat, "Have you fucking lost it?" He accused.

Steph looked even worse, and who the fuck shoots somebody in the neck? It's fucking dangerous.

Damian stepped closer to the light, angry at him for even letting this happen to her.

"Quiet Todd," Eyes narrowing in his domino, "It was a sleep dart."

Jason glared at him, obviously that didn't work, and he then realized the dart was meant to ease Damian's mind, as much as Steph's, so he wouldn't have to see … this.

Jason sighed. He was tired of understanding other people.

Fine.

It was a smart move, they couldn't have helped her if she was thrashing at them or running away. Ignoring Damian's glare, Jason picked her up, arm under her knees and another holding the weight in her shoulders. Jason now saw why Steph clutched her stomach earlier, a growing blood stain from her middle that was stitched up spreded, just like his guilt. She was still looking at the ceiling, eyes unmoving but pupils shaking, now the tears were making tracks down her cheeks.

Jason wanted nothing more then to kill fucker she was seeing, and find a way to reassure Steph that she was safe. He felt like utter shit. "I'll be here when you wake up." Jason stated, hoping she somehow heard him.

"I have a car," Damian started, staring at Steph's eyes, then her stomach, "the bat-cave should have everything needed to make an antidote and to stitch her." Damian said, moving towards the exit, his back shielding himself from the sight.

"I don't think she'd want to go there." Jason mentioned honestly, she knew she still had trouble with the B-man. Mingling his way around the groups of thugs on the ground, he'd call the GCPD in a minute.

Damian looked a bit hurt for a moment, before changing his expression and asking "Well, where do you suggest we go?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what Steph is seeing at the moment... hehe?  
> Also for anyone who's going to school soon: My condolences, and you got dis bruh ❤


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a day later then when I usually post, You can probably all guess by now that I started a school year again (at least it's the last). 
> 
> This is a super important chapter, and because we're so close to the climax, from now updates will be daily. I mean I hate it when there's a cliffhanger and you need to wait ages for the rest (Anyone who saw Young Justice can relate lol) so yeah, this will update daily till the end and I hope you have a good read and day :)

Stephanie woke up in a bed that was not hers, the light outside the window pinkish, almost purple and Steph couldn't tell if it was sunrise or sunset. Her whole body felt rigid and dried tears were on her cheeks. Sighing, she got up leaning on her elbows to find that she had a massive headache, the size of Antarctica, and decided to take it slow.

Once her feet were on the ground and her eyes were adjusted to the darkness in the room, she noticed everything here was familiar. The cold wood on the floor, the fluffy blankets she was sitting on protecting her from the winter, and also, the city air. She was in one of Babs's rooms that sometimes she crashed after an extremely hard case, and one time even after a marathon movie night.

Steph's right ankle was throbbing as she limped to the door, a new bandage covering it under her suit. She opened the door, letting the bright orange light take her as she descended the stairs.

Crossing the room, she was now greeted by green and blue lights emanating from different screens, in front of them the backs of three familiar figures.

"You two are in such big trouble." Babs said, trying to keep her voice low.

"Babs I just came down to get a snack, save the lecture for later, I'm going back up." Jason said munching an energy bar and was about to head back to the room Steph just came from.

But Damian noticed her presence first, still in his Robin suit, but the mask taken off.

"Brown." he greeted, obviously trying to hide his surprise.

"Hi." Steph only managed to croak, what was he doing here?

"How long have I been out?" she asked whoever that would answer her.

Jason turned around in his civvies , Babs was now smashing her keyboard.

"About nineteen hours," Jason said, "Impressive blondie" he quirked a small smile. Though it looked more worried then anything else.

Steph tried smiling back. She tried.

"There's food for you in the kitchen, Steph." Babs said, not looking up from her screen.

She was probably mad at her, Steph would have been mad.

She went slowly to the kitchen, trying to hide her limp. A heavy footstep was starting to come from behind her and was glad Babs stopped it a minute later. Steph didn't need more attention right now, she didn't even really want to be seen, her eyes were tired and she couldn't be bothered.

"I'm not done with you two." she heard Babs's voice, as Steph sat down in front of a plate of waffles. That made her give in a little smile. She swallowed small spoons slowly and tried to muffle out the sounds of them being scolded, munching a bit louder to block her ears from the guilt.

At one point Babs was starting to raise her voice, she wasn't scolding them anymore, but talking about the case to them, maybe wanting Stephanie to hear too. She informed them Scarecrow was likely working with a partner for power, he couldn't have had all that funding for all those crates alone. She also remarked that there were sightings of the drug in Gotham U, Babs turned around.

"Steph--"

She suddenly got up from her unfinished plate, the clutter of the spoon making all heads turn towards her. And Steph didn't want to hear this anymore, she felt like she was suffocating in her own skin, in her own Batsuit, and wanted away from _all_ of this, all of _them_. Without a word she headed to her bedroom. Luckily they decided to give her some space.

Opening the light she saw an armchair near the door and on top a squished cushion where Jason probably rested, she also found a duffle bag on the floor with some of her PJs, a tooth brush and her phone. Babs definitely expected her to stay for awhile, probably got Jason to pick up some of her stuff. She was too tired to try and argue with her right now. She took her phone.

18:21

Friday.

One unread message.

She opened her phone and a message from Lucy appeared.

_Meet you there at seven._

Steph grunted in realization, she almost forgot.

She was supposed to hangout with Amanda and Lucy tonight, get some drinks and dance. And _actually_ this is just what Steph could use at the moment. A distraction.

Her eyes lit up and Steph immediately went to the closet, Babs wouldn't mind if she took a little something. She picked a purple cocktail dress that was just a tad tight around the waist, ignoring the fact that her stiches looked different from before. She went to the mirror and applied makeup to the now green marks around her eye and on the scars that were more noticeable, some mascara and lipstick and that would do the trick. She took her phone and a pair of black high heels even though she knew she shouldn't with her ankle.

_Fuck it._

Leaving the loft, Steph didn't bother to try and close the door silently. 

The Batgirl suit was still lying on the bed in her room.

And when Babs saw it, she could _keep_ it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum DUUUMMMMM  
> Feel free to say hi if you want (as always, I love reading your comments, like if that wasn't obvious by now lol) 
> 
> See ya tomorrow lovlies ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooong chapter ahead, also just a heads up, I know close to nothing about alcohol and clubs, I mean the only experiences I have from clubs was these super cringy Bar and Bat - mitzvah's, like do urself a favor and don't go to em, I think of it now and Imma die of embarrassment lol. 
> 
> So we have some bonding time with the girls, a bit of drama and... well you'll see ❤  
> Enjoy!!

Stephanie entered the bar after the bouncer very kindly let her in with a smile, and once entered, was immediately bombarded with colorful and saturated lights dancing all around her. The place reeked of alcohol and honestly, Stephanie didn't mind.

She spotted Lucy and Amanda next to the bar, and the latter was waving for her to come. She was wearing a really pretty dress and next to her Lucy was ordering a drink in her grunge shorts.

"Hey!" Amanda called "You showed up!" She was shouting over the electronic music so Steph could hear her. Honestly Steph didn't see her as the type of person who would seem relaxed at loud bar, but Steph thought she always looked relaxed next to Lucy.

"Yup," Steph smiled, "Ain't gonna miss a chance to get wasted." Steph cheered and swallowed a tequila shot, she welcomed the burn in the back of her throat.

"Whoa whoa, Girlie," Lucy was grinning at her, now with a drink in her hand, "Wait till we all get wasted." And she too, chugged her hole drink with one swallow, maybe a bit too forcefully for Steph not to notice, she looked a bit tense but once that drink came down Lucy looked better.

She was probably overusing her detective skills, and she didn't want them right now.

Steph took another shot, this time with a lighter concentration of alcohol and Amanda dragged the both of them to the dance floor. Steph danced as much as she could in her high heels and dress, the beat was really good and she thought it will be stuck in her head for days. She caught a few people checking her out and it's been a while since Steph felt pretty. She smiled at them and they came to dance with them.

Steph was having fun, actually really having fun, and she hasn't felt this free in while. She giggled at the realization and let the music carry her hips, Amanda twirled her on the spot and all three of them laughed when Steph seemed to have lost her balance for a second.

Lucy dragged both of the girls to get more drinks, this time ordering something very light for Amanda to try as well, they knew she was a bit new with alcohol, plus she was the one driving them home. Steph herself ordered something cold and tropical, she felt like she deserved something fun, and when she gave a winning smile to the bartender, he put a pink umbrella in her drink and winked. Amanda was giving her a look trying not to smirk at what she saw. Steph accepted the drink and shoved Amanda playfully for her silent comment.

Lucy was really getting heavy on the drinks, she had shots lined and Amanda was staring at her like she saw a ghost, not believing how someone could chug those burning liquids so quickly. Thankfully they weren't full of a lot of alcohol and Steph took the last one before Lucy could get to it, smirking playfully as she gulped.

"Boo. You whore." Lucy commented, giving Steph a worthy pout.

Steph almost squealed at the reference from her favorite movie, she completely forgot Lucy enjoyed it too, it was actually how they bonded in the first place. Lucy gave her a half hearted chuckle and ordered another drink.

Amanda thought it would be a good idea to sit somewhere and maybe have a snack, she leaded Lucy to a small booth with a couch, giggling while she was supporting her girlfriend from suddenly falling. Steph at the meanwhile went to the other side of the bar, planning on ordering some fries for them, the song switched to a nostalgic dance song Steph heard first when she was a tween, and decided she could take her time.

-

Jason entered the bar after the bouncer rudely let him in, and the first thing he noticed was the smell of liquor, not fancy enough for his liking, but still decent. Jason preferred staying closer to the walls but he wouldn't find Steph that way. He entered the main floor with the moving lights, just a song he recognized was put on. A bit surprised, Jason stepped forward and put his hands deep into his leather jacket pockets, he knew this song from before he was dead. He decided, the sooner he would find Steph, the better.

Messy red hair caught Jason's eye to his right, and with long blonde hair by her side holding her, he recognized the two as Amanda and Lucy, no Steph though. They were sitting at a booth and Lucy looked hammered, especially compared to her girlfriend. Jason looked at the expression her face made and wondered what made her want to drink so much, even though it was non of his business. But he still wouldn't find Steph that way. He headed further towards the bar.

He asked one of the bartenders if they saw a blonde woman, probably wearing purple and he pointed towards the other side of the bar where Stephanie was talking to another bartender, the dude was smiling (what people called) charmingly at her, and Jay felt a bit of sad jealousy creeping in. He didn't think he had that sort of smile.

Jason stepped closer to the other side of the bar, the Bartender placed in front of Steph a big bowl of fries, elbows on the counter, he calmly took one, giving her a wink. Jay knew Steph was… good looking, but as he stepped closer and could see why the dude was not-so-subtly flirting with her.

Steph was really stunning, her blonde hair was practically glowing against her dark purple dress, her strapless shoulders gave her a firm look, giving away her hard earned muscle and honestly Jason was a bit dazed by her legs. _I'm ridiculous_ , Jason chuckled to himself, but he was still admiring them when he walked up to her. He stopped when he realized she was on heels though.

"Steph!" he shouted, shock in his voice.

Stephanie jumped and a few fries fell from the bowl she was gripping.

Jason tried not to snort. He failed.

"Jason!" Steph called and punched his arm. "The fuck? Don't scare me like that." Steph tried to breath normally.

Jason was trying to stop his laughter. "What are you doing on heels, Blondie?" he asked.

"Minding my own business." she answered, hand on her hip.

Jason had the urge to roll his eyes.

"Steph, c'mon I'm taking you back to Bab's place." This wasn't the time, she should still be monitored, not on heels drinking.

"No." Steph deadpanned.

"No?"

"No." She assured him.

"Steph, don't be stupid you just woke up from a Scarecrow attack." He reminded her.

Steph's mouth twitched, she didn't seem to want the piece of information reminded to her. That just made Jason worry even more then when she woke up, she shouldn't have to keep what she saw, what she experienced, alone.

"Ok, Jason we're done here." Steph turned to leave.

"What? Steph no, I'm sorry, we should talk about this." He called to her.

Steph turned her head, she looked furious, but also that she'd rather bury herself before doing that. "Jason, please get the hell away from me, I don't need this right now."

And _wow_ , did that hurt. More then Jason would ever like to admit.

A splitting pain was raised from his stomach, and he did not like that he was so familiar with it.

Was she really pushing him away? Was Stephanie Brown, one of the only human beings he felt safe with, actually pushing him away now? _What._

"And tell Babs, that I'm doing exactly what she wanted." Her voice changed, sweeter, "she should be happy." She gave him a genuine smile.

Was she serious?

Jason's itch was back and he felt the sudden urge to take out his gun and shoot something where he knew it would hurt. Stephanie already turned away with her bowl of fries heading towards the booth, and all Jason could see was faces he wanted to punch.

He turned around, marching to his bike outside the stinking place, he didn't even feel the need to clip on his helmet when the engine roared, already a mile away.

-

Stephanie sat down in the booth with her two friends.

"You Ok?" Amanda asked as she scooted to give her some more space.

They probably saw the whole thing.

"Yeah." Steph did not feel like elaborating. She took a few fries.

The silence was filled with Lucy's anxious tapping with her foot and Amanda's munches.

"Lucy you should have some with all that you've been drinking." Steph said trying to make the fun come back again. Although Lucy looked soberly awake for someone who drank as much as she did. Probably the effect of that blasting music and the dancing lights.

Lucy suddenly got up, "I think we should crash home." she said chuckling apologetic, and Steph noticed she was hiding away her hands. Did she steal something? She wouldn't be too surprised, and Steph chuckled.

"Ugh, Ok." Amanda was staring at her, a bit disbelieving from the sudden change, but Amanda was adaptable.

But now Steph felt really bummed out. She didn't want to stop enjoying, and especially didn't want to go back to her apartment and deal with Jason again. She got up to let Amanda out of the booth and they walked towards the entrance. Steph silently saying goodbye to her delicious fries as she left.

They passed the bouncer heading towards the furthest corner where Amanda parked, and Lucy asked Steph if she could walk with her home. Amanda looked confused, she wasn't the only one.

"Sure?" was Steph's immediate reply.

Even though it would completely suck walking home with her heels.

Amanda looked a bit angry, she brought the car all for nothing.

"I guess I'll just… drive home then?" Amanda still looked confused, like she misheard and Lucy would correct her in a second. But Lucy kept averting her gaze. This was just as confusing for Steph, what did they need to talk about? And couldn't it wait until she was in comfier clothes?

Lucy looked extremely apologetic now, what ever this was about, she was really nervous.

"I'll call you tomorrow k, hun?" Lucy gave her a small kiss still hiding her hands away. Amanda relaxed a bit, she got in the car and drove away, waving them off, still eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Steph waived and when she couldn't see the car anymore she turned to Lucy who was looking around for people. Did she really steal something? Or maybe she really needed to talk and what she was about to say was extremely embarrassing. Steph went with the latter because that one would require mental preparation. Lucy was still looking, it didn't seem like there was anybody around, although it was really dark she didn't know how she could see any--

Stephanie's head hit the ground like an elephant sky-dropped on her, her eyes were scrunched up from a sharp pain in her head. She couldn't open them and felt like it would be really easy to keep them closed forever, especially with that fucking ringing in her ear. The only thing her senses caught before she passed out were, a glass shattering next to her head, and someone saying that they're really, _really_ sorry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... sorry... hehe.  
> What do you think of this chapter? (Sorry for leaving yall at a cliff for another 24 hours lol) I had a lot I wanted to convey in this one.  
> Like I don't see Jasey baby as the angry-jealous type like a lot of people write him, I feel like he'd be more bummed out then anything cuz he has self worth issues.  
> And I wanted to establish that Steph could have seen all these "warning" signs, but wouldn't cuz ... well previous chapters haha.
> 
> Next chapter I think is my fave :)  
> LOVE YALL


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fave chapter ahead :)  
> I got to study Babs's character a bit :P

Jason decided to go to the furthest and grittiest bar he could find. If he was lucky enough he would get into a fight and break someone's fucking teeth. Thirty minute drive away and he found his spot. Not bothering to lock his bike to some pole, he would love to see the fucker who would even try to steal it.

He took one sip of his fucking fancy martini and saw this douche picking on some lady, _how lovely_ , he always did have a soft spot for kicking harassers asses. The bartender must have read his body language because the minute he got up he kicked Jason out. At least he saw the douche was dealt with through the window.

Jason tried to calm his itch a different way, leaning on brick wall, Jason lit a cigarette.

 _Fucking finally._ Jason hasn't smoked in a while and boy did it do wonders. He couldn't go back home if he still had to punch something, he couldn't trust himself with that. But would there even be a home anymore? It was Stephanie's apartment and she didn't want to see him anymore.

"Fucking shit." He grunted, throwing his cigarette and stomping on it, not even getting to the good part. He climbed his bike and went back to the loft. He could crash at Babs's.

When Babs opened the door she didn't even looked surprised, just sighed and let him in. Damian was sleeping on one of her couches, he was tucked in with a blanket, and Jason wouldn't be caught dead saying this, but he looked rather cute.

Babs wheeled her way to kitchen, gesturing for him to come. They entered and Jason asked what was the Demon doing at her place.

"Waiting for Steph." She simply said and poured herself some orange juice.

"Oh." Jason could only muster, _great_. He wasn't able to get her back.

Babs gave him a gesture if he wanted some, he lightly shook his head and she poured him a full glass anyway.

"Where is she?" she asked and sipped.

There was no point in rebelling, he sipped his juice as well.

"Still at the club." he answered.

"Hmm…" Babs pondered over that for a moment, "Was she having fun at least?"

"Yeah." _Until I showed up_. He didn't feel like adding.

There was silent for a moment. He sipped his juice.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened there or not?" She deadpanned.

Sometimes he hated that most people he knew had detective skills.

"She didn't wanna come back," He started. Babs thankfully didn't give him the 'well obviously' look.

"Aaaand…" Jason craned his neck to look at a very interesting cabinet.

"She sorta told me she didn't want to see me again." He bit his inner cheek, trying not let it show how much it effected him.

Babs scrunched up her face to one specific spot between her eyes, definitely unbelieving.

"I'm positive you missed something there." She said.

Jason rolled his eyes and told her the deal, even though it was a real cut to his pride, not only that someone (and that someone was Stephanie) didn't want to see him again, but he actually believed this time would be different.

"Jason," She took a breath before she started speaking, "You are surprisingly stupid."

Jason lowered his brows. "Jee, what a way to kick me when I'm down." He remarked and fucking sipped his juice looking away.

Babs chuckled, "Ok, too rough, got it." She apologized.

"What I meant was that of course she reacted like that, she was in the middle of trying to deny what just happened to her, and you wanted to talk to her about it while she was hanging with her friends." She refilled her juice. "I'm not saying what she said was nice or Ok, but Jay," She looked at him like she used to when she was Batgirl and he was still Robin, "This doesn't mean she doesn't want to see you _ever_ again." She sipped her juice, "Trust me on this one."

Jason leaned his forearms on the table holding his glass. It didn't seem too farfetched. Maybe this is just a regular argument friends had and he was fucking overthinking. If that was the case, he fucking needed to do something about it. He got up, made sure he had his keys and gave Babs a kiss on her head before leaving.

"You're welcome!" She called at him before the door shut.

Having a friend with a Masters in human psychology, and well, also basic communication skills, really helped sometimes.

-

Jason reached inside the bar but couldn't see Steph, and neither Amanda or Lucy were there, he stepped out, avoiding the glare the bouncer gave him. He scanned the streets but they were empty, where the fuck could she have gone? Home?

He was about to step back towards his bike when he noticed a spot of blood only a trained eye could see.

_No._

Jason's heart started to beat in his ears and he goddamn wished there was no reason what so ever for that kind of reaction. He quickly dialed Steph's number, walking frantically all over the place until it finished dialing.

As he stomped up and down the corner, he heard that someone had a milkshake that brought all the boys to the yard, coming straight from the dumpster. He didn't want to believe it, he suggested that that should be her new ringtone when they were in the mall. He opened the green tank of filth, ignoring the smell and found a purple vibrating phone he knew as Steph's.

Jason's lungs were empty, he grabbed the phone and luckily had his gloves on so they wouldn't leave a new print. He sprinted towards his bike and called Babs, his voice cracked when she asked him what happened.

-

Stephanie eyes were groggy with unconsciousness and the sharp pain in her head hasn't left yet. Her eyes felt like heavy steel, trying to lifted by a small butterfly. But _Finally_ , she managed to make a sliver of dark light appear, and she saw a pair of tied legs towing behind her. Her head throbbed, and that's when she noticed someone was dragging her by the roots of her hair.

 _Where was she?_ She wasn't able to look up.

She let one of her heels fall behind. Maybe someone would notice? Please make someone notice.

"Smart." A hollow voice came above her, knowing it belonged to Crane.

She was way too tired to contain the anger boiling up in her. Head dropped on concreate, heavy tears rushed from her eyes. Before they closed from the pain, the body of the voice went to her left-behind heel.

Black was all she could see now, but foot steps came closer, in time with her heart beat.

"Might want to move a few stages forward, I don't think my friend would mind."

The hollow voice was back.

The steps went further away from her, but they came back a minute later. Somebody was near her, _very_ near her, she could feel body heat.

Something cupped the lower part of her face closed, her nose and mouth were trapped and the air she breathed didn't go far when it left her mouth. Something was forcing pressure on her face, she couldn't lift it even if she wanted to, tied with this splintering rope. Something smelled sharp, spicy, and it was the only thing she had except for the blackness. Steph let voices out, whimpers, she was scared. The smell took over her heart beat, making it a rapid drumming in her ears, her muscles were twitching, begging to run away. She knew what this is, what she would soon see.

"You know," the voice was still near her and she let out another whimper.

"These heels and that dress are very appropriate for the event," The voice got up, deciding there was no need to put pressure anymore. The only thing Stephanie could feel now were shadows towering over her, giving her a sweet, _sweet_ smile.

The voice breathed. "He got dressed up as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wanna guess who He is?
> 
> Love yall ❤ !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, so I decided to make this chapter from Dami's POV, and it was pretty fun :)  
> Enjoy!!

The door shut with a bang and Damian shot up from his slumber, hand gripping the katana attached to his belt.

"Todd?" Damian saw him rushing towards the computers Gordon was at, she was typing viciously a large amount of code. "What is going on?" Damian demanded.

"Babs, the prints." Todd panicked.

"Looking through the database now." She replied, with just the same tone.

Todd was pacing around her, scratching the back of his neck, quite aggressively.

Damian got up from the couch, removing the blanket Gordon placed over him when he fell asleep. "I demand an answer." he snapped. _Why wasn't Stephanie here?"_

"Where is Batgirl?" he asked not a moment later. Last he saw of her was when she got up, not finishing her plate of waffles, which was truly strange. Gordon told him she went out but she would be back soon.

Todd's pacing stopped, and he looked at Damian, the slightest guilt on his face.

"What have you done, Todd?" Damian didn't like how he felt his heartbeat speed up.

The older stumbled with his words, not getting past one syllable. Gordon turned around, while a green bar was slowly filling up on the larger of the screens.

"She's been taken, I'm now figuring out by who, we'll get her back." The last part was no doubt to try and reassure him, which it did little to nothing.

Because Damian felt like his knees would no longer hold his weight. How could she have been taken? She was-- _is_ Batgirl, she had to be alright. Brow-- no, Stephanie, he would not distance himself emotionally. He wouldn't need to, he would get her back. Right? He had too, he doesn't think he could live with the outcome of anything different. Damian didn't know exactly what her torture was like, since the pictures from the file were taken after she passed out at the clinic, but he had one terrible image his imagination came up with that was sealed into his mind. He would do anything for that to not become a reality.

A ping came from the screen, pulling Damian out from his imagination. There was a match of who last touched the phone and an address attached to it. Todd now looked determined more then Damian has ever seen, his panic quickly switching with anger now that he had a lead, he put on his helmet and headed out.

"I'm coming as well." Damian stated willing his voice not to crack with angry fear, he put on his domino and headed for the door.

"Robin, no." Gordon called after him.

Damian immediately unsheathed his katana, "Just _try_ and Stop and me, Barbara." He honestly hoped she wouldn't.

The surprise was evident on her face and a flash of anger with it, but she sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Be careful, you two."

They were out the door a moment later.

-

Hood drove his bike between the streets while Damian glided from rooftop to rooftop, he reached the designated apartment first, breaking the rugged down window and hearing a horrified scream from the floor. Non of the lights were open, but Damian could see just fine with his mask, he threw a shuriken to the light switch turning it on, letting the woman see exactly who she was dealing with, he didn't plan on playing the good Robin.

Hood reached the window a moment later, and knew he had a scolding face beneath his helmet. But if there is one thing that Batman taught the both of them, is that you can't question the authority of your partner near the enemy. In the sight of him the woman clutched the vodka bottle nearest to her, visibly holding back a scream. Damian wished he had that kind of effect on the people who would dare hurt Stephanie.

 "Stephanie Brown. Where is she?" Hood's voice was rather intimidating due to his modifier, but it didn't have the desired effect.

"N-no, please." The woman begged, curling in herself with fresh tears streaming down her face. Maybe she needed a little more motivation.

Damian unsheathed his katana, pointing straight at her nose.

"Information. Now." he threatened, eyes narrowing.

Hood shoved him aside blocking the woman's vision of him, and Damian stumbled backwards looking at him incredulously. _Well,_ Todd was never known to listen to Batman. He will pay for that. After they find Stephanie.

Todd crossed his arms, glowering above her.

"Lucy," He started, how exactly did Todd know her name? there was non attached to the screen at Gordon's. "Please, we need to know where she is. Now." Hood demanded. _Did he say please?_

Lucy was shivering at the sound of her own name, but a sliver of hope showed on her face.

"You h-have to help her, someone took her." The woman said frantically. "He blackmailed me, I never wanted to hurt her, p-please believe me." The woman cried.

Damian fumed, her innocence shouldn't be her top priority, a death might be on her hands.

"Where is she?!" Damian yelled, he was very tempted to edge his weapon to her throat.

"I don’t know!" She screamed, "I just saw the man taking a lot of warm clothes with him, that's the only time I saw him!" she cried and Damian was disgusted. He was about to call the GCPD when Todd apparently beat him to it.

"Police will be here soon, I wouldn't run away and damage that injury of yours." He stated.

"What injury?" She asked, and Hood shot her in the leg. A cry of pain escaped the woman. But aimed where it hit mostly muscle though, so the bone wouldn't be injured.

Hood headed towards the window, signaling Damian to come along. Damian shoved down his shock with a few blinks and headed after him. He just saw the Red Hood asking the enemy nicely for information, and not shooting her in the head while securing that she would be here for police to take her in.

They both headed towards Hood's bike.

"What the hell was that?" Damian accused, he thought that her involvement with Stephanie's kidnaping, would be more then enough reason for, at least him, to finish her off.

"She's a friend of Steph." He simply said.

Damian was furious, "Hmpf." Stephanie taught him friendship, and this was _no_ friend. _"_ Do you actually think Stephanie would still consider her that way after this?" Damian mocked him.

He turned, throwing him a helmet which Damian instinctively caught.

"That's for her to decide, not us." He went on his bike.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked, before even considering getting on that bike. The woman didn't give them much, only that the place Stephanie was taken was cold, but this was Gotham, and it was winter.

"What's the one place that is colder then Gotham in the winter?"

Damian didn't approve of the test in his detective skills, but he succeeded nonetheless.

"The Cold Storage." He answered and jumped on the bike, his cape flying behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cold storage - hmmm I wonder how that'll go hehe  
> Anyway, I'm not sure I made it clear but Lucy was blackmailed into helping the baddies out, and since the only thing "bad" we know of her is her past with drugs Imma go with that's the stuff they used against her.
> 
> Also moral question that I'm really interested in:  
> Would you blame Lucy? Hold her responsible? How would you treat her later? like Honest Opinion. I didn't really address it here just because I'm conflicted with the issue myself so.... yeah I would love my readers opinions :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanku so much for the comments guys ^^  
> They ltrly make my entire day ❤
> 
> This one is a bit short but no way that it ain't important.  
> Also this chapter is mainly the reason I put that archive warning so.... yeah haha.  
> Enjoy!!

 Stephanie couldn't tell if she was crying, but if she was it would be ugly snotty tears. The shadows have already turned into the shrilling sounds of drills, but Stephanie could thankfully feel something from the outside world, her body was shivering. Stephanie used to shiver a lot in her room at Babs's loft until she found that fluffy blanket. She hoped Jason was just setting her down on the bed and about to get it. He would be here again when she woke up.

Risking everything to confirm her truth, Stephanie willed her eyes to open, and was blinded by a bright white light, making her heart jump a little at the association it had with her dreams. She heard two people were exchanging words far away from her. And finally got her eyes to open enough to see herself handcuffed to two poles spreading her limbs out inside a circular glass room, it was covered snow and air vents were giving waves of cold air. Breathing out the white clouds from her mouth, she tried not to panic instantly. Outside the dome didn't seem to be cold, the brown walls and floor weren't covered in frost, even though there were vents there too.

Two hands were shaking in agreement outside the dome to her left. The left belonging to Scarecrow's scrawny hand, fingers still broken, and Stephanie felt rage coming from her belly. The other was covered in rings, and Stephanie wheezed with horror a shaky breath when she recognized the emeralds on them. Tracing her eyes over the white tuxedo's arm bearing the rings, she was wasn't surprised to see a black skull as the head, and Stephanie swore to herself with angry panic that one of them is going down, and even if it was her, she won't be going without a fight.

Stephanie was stronger now, and despite her heart beating in her throat, from what she was about to do, she still shook the pole as much as she could with her good arm. She hoped there would be a loose screw, she couldn't see, but under all that snow there might be a chance. Still shaking her arm and leg, she didn't take her eyes off the pair while Black Mask was paying the scrawny figure. He smiled, obviously pleased with himself, and Stephanie with her sudden rage managed to wiggle the pole a bit out of place.

Scarecrow turned to leave and Stephanie immediately stopped, trying to calm drown her shaky breath from the effort and the cold. Looking down, she squinted her eyes as if she was just waking up, and the dome door opened. A wave of heat came into the room, and Stephanie couldn't help herself, she immediately raised her head with a gasp trying to catch as much of it as possible. The door was shut a second later with a devilish smile.

"Ahh, Spoiler, or should I say Batgirl now?" The sound of his throaty voice, made all her memories resurface instantly from the last time she was in this position, a brutal shiver went up her spine, fearing that it would be even worse just like her nightmares. She couldn't help that her breath now quickened and felt all her senses were heightened, seeing all the possible dangers this man could do to her.

Black mask stepped closer, taking his time, only heightening her panic. He sorted the cuffs of his tuxedo and smiled so manically Stephanie thought she was going to die right then and there.

"Wow, you're worth every single dollar I payed Mr. Scary for you, Stephanie." He purred, admiring her dress disgustingly.

Stephanie hated that he knew her, that he was able to look at her face all that time she was tortured, not being able to hide any pain or fear from him. A lump in her throat formed and she hoped the cold would help keep the tears in her eyes so he couldn't see them.

He edged near her, way into her personal space by now. "You were quite the little bitch last time around." he said scowling, it reminding her the mistakes she made, that only caused pain.

Stephanie's whole body tensed up when he walked passed her, now facing her back. She hoped the more tense her muscles were the less the impact of a blow would hurt her. All that fell to the pit of her stomach when she heard a clank of metal from behind her.

"I had a whole plan for the next five days actually," He stepped in her vision, her pupils shaking and her breath hitching. The black wrinkly skull came near her face, all the while keeping eye contact. She would have looked at the sharp knife that that he was holding firmly, but she couldn't help but feel that his eyes were way more dangerous, those are the same eyes that haunted her. "But I can't wait to get to the main event." He whispered in her ear.

Out of panic and anger, Stephanie with all she could muster, bit his golden hoop earing, and instantly retreated backwards to tear it from his flesh.

"EAAGHHHHHH" The skull roared and barked curses one after the other, stepping backwards to feel the damage. When he felt a piece of his ear dangling, his shouts started thundering in her ears.

"You, Whorish BITCH. You want to die?!" He yelled. And her eyes widened with the sight of him coming at her with his knife.

"ARGGHHHHHHH" He charged her middle and Stephanie has never, _ever_ been prepared for the shock of cold steal cutting through her flesh.

Stephanie cried in pain shaking her entire body, and the tears she was trying to hold fell to the ground so quickly they barely even glided down her cheek. Black Mask released the knife, and the effect of gravity made it even worse, the knife was cutting her even lower. Her panic was too much to control now, the more she breathed the more she bled and felt her muscles clenching and unclenching over the steel.

Through her cries she barely noticed when Black mask left the dome, trying to not get blood on his tux.

Stephanie whimpered, she wanted out! now! She shook vigorously the steel pole holding her with everything her adrenaline gave her, the more she felt the blade within her, the more she shook aggressively and cried screaming to be free, to get out of this fucking nightmare. Not willing to live it again.

The pole fell and with it Stephanie's weight pulled the other one. Her knees hit the ground.

The red knife fell bleeding onto the snow and a shrill scream came from her throat at the sight of it.

_There's so much…_

She pressed her hand against the wound and she slumped to her side, not being able to hold herself anymore, letting the snow be her cold pillow.

She shook aggressively and no amount of oxygen sufficed, she wasn't breathing but rather trying to fill her lungs with gasps that didn't do anything. Her muscles shook from tension, hurting her even more and she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers. Needle like daggers where crawling up her face from the cold and the more she thought about her situation the more she couldn't breath. She was paralyzed.

But just as Stephanie was starting to breath normally again, the Skull entered the room, leaving prints in the red snow. He looked so pleased with himself, that this is the kind of effect he had on her and Stephanie shot him daggers with her eyes.

He barked a laugh at her meaningless defiance, then turned his head around at the sound of gunfire. Looking extremely annoyed, he reached into his jacket, Stephanie was feeling her heartbeat speed up, but instead of a gun that would finish her off he took out a remote button and pressed it, nothing seemed to happen and Stephanie wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out what that button did tomorrow :)  
> Also thanks to my sissy for helping me with the ring bit, (this chapter and the next were the absolute hardest eh).  
> The last two chapters will be up on the same day btw :P
> 
> LOVE YA.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big chapter ahead yall, hope you enjoy!!

 Jason and Damian reached the Cold Storage while Oracle found evidence that Lucy was being blackmailed. She also updated them on the drug Stephanie was injected with back at the warehouse, it was specifically designed for her. Not only did they know her identity but also her genetic make-up. The drug would leave a lasting effect even if she wasn't in the nightmare anymore. 

Damian, hearing this, cursed and Jason sped up his bike, It was already freezing and from all the wind rushing through them he forgot to park it far away from the Storage. The sound of the engine probably attracted Black Mask's goons, and Hood has never seen so many being called to one place before.

The goons started shooting at them immediately, and Jason pulled Damian off the bike to shield him behind the motorcycle. Damian didn't approve but also didn't physically object, _smart kid_.

Jason threw a gas bomb at the goons, obscuring their vision so he could get to an advantage point.

Damian jumped at them, feeling comfortable enough with his freakin' ninja training to take them out despite the smoke. Jason on the other hand went to the large metal storage crates, climbed on one and shot the thugs who were trying to escape the cloud.

The smoke began to clear and most of the goons were pinned down by shurikens to various surfaces. A few more were attacking Damian and with a big leap and a battle cry that he hoped would stir their attentions, Hood landed on one of the goons with his thighs trapping the head, he twirled and shifted all his weight to the side until the shithead fell face forward, Jason landing on top of him. He saw Babs do it once, when she was _Oracle_ and she helped him practice it.

Jason and Damian were now back to back, with a few of the thugs left circling them. Damian threw a dagger at one and launched himself at him. One of them caught Jason off guard while he was looking for Damian in the commotion behind him, and he elbowed the fucker in the nose while he used him as a shield for the other thugs' bullets.

Jason's adrenaline was starting to run out and he still needed it to find Steph quickly, he shot the remaining goons making them fall to the ground and Damian gave him a nod as in thanks, he was panting, the white puffs of air covering his already red nose. If _he_ was cold Steph was probably freezing inside the storage.

Hood switched to infra-red and pointed at the direction he saw a room filled in blue cricles, but he saw that there was only one person there.

Damian nodded and headed to take the roof, and Jason ran entering the building running through the corridor that would lead him to either Steph or Black Mask.

"When?" Damian's voice came from the com link.

"Now!" and Hood burst the door open with his massive boot, aiming at the first thing he could see, but not shooting yet for that maybe it was Steph. Damian dropped down landing on the dome of ice and starting an aggressive coughing fit.

The first thing Jason noticed was a pool of blood around Stephanie's shivering body lying on the snow, his panic rose to his throat when he realized that she didn't even have red heat signatures on the infra-red. Jason cocked his gun at the bastard standing in front of her, but he just smirked and pointed above his head where Damian was practically about to fall from his coughing fit.

That's when Jason noticed that the vents were spreading a familliar blue gas around the room, and Damian was the nearest to it, he didn't even have a mask that covers his nose. 

"Use your cape!" he shouted at him, the fear gas spreading through Damian, was the probably the last thing he needed. Black mask turned, starting to pick Stephanie up by the neck, she clawed at his hands and blood oozed out from her wound.

Panicking, Jason shot the Dome only for it to be deflected back at him, and he barely dodged in time.

Black Mask turned his neck, admiring Jason's try, and Jason didn't know what to do. Damian fell and tried covering his face with his cape, Steph was practically dying and he was frozen on the spot. Black Mask turned his attention back to Stephanie.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets but the minute Mask's face was in front of her again, she spat at him something golden from her mouth and he dropped her, cursing and rubbing his eye where it hit.

The minute Steph hit the ground she winced but grabbed the bloody knife near her and stabbed him in the foot. Jason has never admired a person as much as he did at this moment.

Mask fell on his back, making the blade tearing through his flesh even more, and Stephanie was on top of him, ready to stab him again, but she stopped herself, considering her options.

_Was she… going to kill him?_

Stephanie didn't look like she knew the answer to that herself, Jason knew she had the opportunity to kill him last time she was trapped, but for some reason didn't take it. A cry came from her mouth and she stabbed the dagger under the collar bone, punching open a lung.

Jason's eyes were wide and only when Damian stopped coughing it snapped him back to reality to look at Damian. Not only did he look shocked from the placement of the knife, but he looked on edge from the gas.

_Think, Jason THINK!_

Steph was still trapped in the dome, shivering from both the cold and her decision, Damian looked shaky and unstable, like everything was about to jump at him.

Stephanie was crying but he needed Damian to help get her out, he rushed to him taking off his helmet and giving it to Damian, it had an air filter he explained, and was now realizing how bad the smell was.

Maybe Damian had a delayed reaction though, because he thankfully took the helmet, hopefully it would work since it was still bigger then his head. He was still shaking but once he breathed filtered air, he immediately looked calmer,

Quickly Jason searched the room for anything that would either get Steph out quickly, or shut the vents so he wouldn't be a killer with no compass because of the gas.

His mind lit up when he saw a fire extinguisher, and reroll of Steph's chemistry lesson at the library popped into his mind. Grabbing one of the extinguisher he tossed it to Damian ,signaling towards the vents, with his mouth closed, trying not to let gas get too much into his body.

Damian caught the red can and starting spraying the nearest vent, already Jason could feel the difference. The colder it is the more the gas has a hard time spreading through the room.

In the meantime he tried shooting the lock on the dome and panicked when he saw Steph collapsing from the cold.

"Steph!" He shouted, hoping she could her him.

_Fuck!_ "I need a favor!" he yelled when he caught her attention.

Even though she was practically dying, she still gave him 'Are you kidding me?' look.

Jason pointed behind her to a table full of torture devices and begged she would forgive him for this. She looked at him mortified, but what he was about to ask from her was even worse, he pointed at the drill on the table.

"I need you to drill the glass Steph! You can do it!"

Steph looked shocked, but Jason was banging on the glass for her begging she would listen. She agreed completely reluctantly and starting limping in her dress towards her biggest nightmare with tears. He hoped this would work, if not he would just put Steph through another triggering event. But despite the fatigue, temperature, the wound and her emotional state, she still limped now with the drill and awkwardly aimed it at the glass.

Jason tried weakening the spot by taking Damian's fire extinguisher and banging it against the glass. Steph was whimpering and crying over the drill's noise and Jason hated himself for doing this.

"Just a bit more Steph!" He kicked the glass. "You're doing great!" And again.

Stephanie was shrieking and he could barely hear her through all the noise, but her scream eventually became so loud, Jason wouldn't be surprised if that's what ended up cracking the glass.

She collapsed to the floor, unconscious, drill by her side. She made a hole that Jason could smash bigger with Damian's help, and once Damian was able to squeeze in, he took off his cape, covering her with it like a sushi and carefully balancing Stephanie's body through the hole. The blood from her wound was already staining it and Jason took Steph immediately rushing towards his bike. He leaned Steph's unconscious body in front of him, holding her firmly with his gloved hand on her wound. Oracle gave him the quickest directions through the cold streets and Damian meanwhile called the GCPD from the rooftops to make sure no one escaped from the scene.

12 minutes later and 65 mph over the speed limit, they reached Leslie's clinic and she was prepared for surgery. 2 Hours later, she came out, her scrubs full of blood.

She would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened lol.  
> How yall feeling after this?  
> Also what do you think of Steph's decision? I knew this would be... controversial, but this is what I thought was needed so... yeah :P
> 
> Remember that I love you all and every single one of your comments, and the next two chapters will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> LOVELOVELOVE


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I'm a few hours late, but it's here now!  
> The beginning of this ch is from Babs pov :P

Babs entered the dark hospital room Stephanie laid in, after informing everyone in the family what happened. It was way past visiting hours but Barbara Gordon had her ways. Leslie rushed the boys out of her clinic a few hours ago, urging them to get some sleep after their night, and that gave Babs the opportunity to look after Steph.

Entering, Babs liked the sound of a steady heartbeat through the monitor that was connected to her. The room was warm but outside was windy. Babs closed the window, it's not suppose to be open at all. Stephanie entered hypothermia during the surgery and her body didn't need to waste more energy on heating her up. She leaned back in her chair, taking Stephanie's hand and holding it while she rested her eyes beside her.

A few moments of calm breathing past and Stephanie groaned out of her slumber, Babs opened her eyes, waiting to greet the one she considered a sister.

"Hey…" Babs whispered ones Stephanie's eyes were awake.

"Wha- Babs? Where am I?" She asked half groggily half panicky, searching around the dark room for clues.

"We're at Leslie's clinic, you had surgery. It was a close call, but," Babs smiled, "You made it."

Stephanie seemed to relax at that, she looked into her eyes with uncertainty though, "I'm sorry that I went out without your approval." She apologized, finding herself looking at their hands instead.

"Yeah, that's going to be the first and last time I hear you apologizing for any of this." Babs said strictly, but keeping a soft tone at the end of her words.

Stephanie let out air from her nose as a sign of chuckling, "kay".

Her smile soon disappeared though, "Babs, is he… did I kill him?"

Babs wasn't sure what the best answer for her was to hear at the moment, she put it gently.

"They found him pretty late, it's over."

Stephanie stared into her eyes before looking into dead space, and Babs refused to let her thoughts overcome her.

"Stephanie, just know that I think you made the right choice." Babs said firmly, and Stephanie's mouth opened slightly in shock. Babs continued, "At least for your own well being."

At that, Stephanie smiled tiredly and moved the position of her thumb on Babs's hand, in a small act of gratitude. Babs leaned her head on the mattress, cushioning herself with their hands, she was tired too.

"How do you feel?" She asked her before Stephanie drifted again back to sleep.

She took a moment before answering, closing her eyes, "Better… like I can start healing. Free…" she whispered.

Babs smiled, their breathes synchronizing and they both fell asleep.

-

"Todd let it go!"

"Make me, ya little garden midget!"

Steph heard footsteps coming from outside her room, she opened her eyes in the now sunny room to see Babs was still resting on their hands, but once the door opened with a huge ass teddy bear and two boys fighting over it, Babs opened them. Steph giggled.

"Steph!" Jason smiled brightly, and Steph found herself smiling back, already feeling immensely better.

"Don't wake her up, Todd." He snatched the teddy bear that was way bigger then him.

"She's already awake." He exclaimed.

"But I'm not so shut it." Babs grumbled, and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses.

Jason mumbled an apology and Damian walked to Steph, his body completely hidden behind the teddy bear. It was basically a walking bear with arms squishing it around the stomach.

"To you." He placed the bear at the edge of the bed, smiling with his chin raised in pride.

"It's from all of us." Jason reminded him, glaring at him, "Tim and Dickie - head included."

Steph got up slightly leaning her back on the headboard, she reached out for the bear and Dami gave it to her. "I love it." She grinned at them, thankful, she was hugging the bear, leaning on it.

Dami sat on the side of her bed, pleased with seeing her happy once again, he smiled.

"Oh, Alfred came to the apartment last night, and did some cleaning. Even though I was half asleep." Jason mumbled the last part only slightly ungrateful. "And B-man said he visited." He dropped onto a chair.

Babs looked at him puzzled, "No he didn't, I was the only one here." She told them while Damian reached for a card on Steph's bedside, he gave it to her, while she was still hugging the bear.

It read:

_Stephanie,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there._

_Take your time healing, Gotham can wait._

_I'm here for you,_

_Bruce._

 

"Huh," Babs said, "He must have sneaked through the window."

Steph, touched, decided she would keep the card, even if Bruce and her didn't have the best relationship.

Babs stretched in her chair, now completely awake. "Who's up for breakfast?" she asked.

"Me." Dami got up, "We'll bring you too Steph." He told her.

"Jason, what about you?" Babs asked, already wheeling towards the door.

"Nehh, I'm good." He slouched into the chair.

"Suit yourself." Babs wheeled out and Damian walked after her, "You're carrying the tray." He mumbled.

"I can bet you my loft that I won't."

Steph smiled after them and Jason slowly shut the door, sitting next to her.

"Hey." He said, and Steph stiffened a giggle, they've already been talking for a few minutes now.

Jason, seeing this, chuckled himself and averted his gaze with a smile, "I just wanted to say sorry for barging in on you while you were having fun at that bar." He rubbed his neck, "And then later stormed out getting all pissy and all that."

Steph took his hand, hoping he wouldn't mind the touch, once she confirmed her thought she spoke. "Sorry, for telling you to back off like that." She played with his rough skin to distract herself.

"We're even?" He asked.

"We're even." She assured and chuckled. "And Jay?" She caught his attention. "Thanks. I think I really needed to break that dome myself, even if that wasn't your plan." For that she looked into his eyes.

Jason, looked like he didn't know how to react, dumbly smiling to the side, relieved, and Steph gave him a hug, squishing his massive shoulders, trying not to strain the stitches she had on her stomach.

Jason's eyes were wide and after a moment he gave in and hugged her back, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Steph was really relaxed now but didn't know if Jason was since this was the first time they hugged.

"If was like a Christmas fucking snowball in there." She joked, letting Jay have the opportunity to let go if he wanted, but he laughed in agreement and squeezed her lightly.

They were still laughing when Damian just had to barge in the room and ruin the moment with him.

He was holding the tray and stared at them, squinting suspiciously.

"Damian move you're blocking the way." Babs rushed him, and by the time she entered Jay was already sitting in his chair, trying to control his fucking huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter.  
> Also I guess the next one is sorta an epilogue?  
> Well it concludes Jay story-line and the whole jaysteph thing so haha yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter yall :D  
> LOVELOVELOVE

A week later Stephanie was already in her home, with a promise of taking it easy, to Leslie, and with Babs she set up bi-weekly appointments to deal with the affects of her trauma. The Doc also gave her pills if she ever had anymore nightmares and Stephanie was so grateful she hugged her right then and there.

Two weeks later, Jason and Stephanie woke up early in the morning and were walking to Gotham U. Steph had no limp, the bruises around her eye were no longer there, and Leslie approved of how well both her stitches were taken care of. Stephanie was pleased.

"I'm still nervous." Jason said staring at her, hands shaking in his pockets while a light snow was falling over them.

"Jay, we've been studying non-stop for the past three weeks, I honestly can't see you not getting in. Plus, you said the test went well." She assured him, walking closely to him for his body heat.

"But what happens if I don't get in?" He asked while passing the university gate. They were a few steps from the main building's entrance.

"Then we'll tackle that issue head on, and find a different way, I promise." She nudged him with her elbow.

He looked at her, hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that, he wanted this _so_ bad.

"You ready?" She was about to open the doors.

"Nope." And they entered.

The heat was greeting them very kindly as well as the woman at the reception.

"Jason Todd?" A soft voice came from her.

"Yeah." He unzipped his jacket.

She searched through her drawers of files and gave him a letter with his name on it before getting a call and rushing to a different section of the building.

"Thanks…" He let out a shaky breath while she was already gone.

Stephanie held his arm, reassuring him.

"You can do this." She said.

Jason opened the letter and started skimming through the words as quickly as he could, while Steph was checking his expression. Jason looked confused for a moment before letting out a happy shriek. "Ohmygod!" He squealed, overflowing with happiness.

"You got in!" Steph shouted, beaming at him.

Jason picked her up and twirled her in the air around him while laughing.

He almost dropped her when he realized what he just did.

"Fuck! Sorry." He turned away, quickly, still holding the letter.

Steph laughed, that was really fun.

"It's ok," She was still laughing, and touched his shoulder so he would face her again.

"Sorry…" He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"It's fucking fine!" Stephanie said gripping his big shoulders, seriously trying to convince him, but still smiling.

Jason looked at her smile, but didn't lift his eyes from her lips when the smile calmed.

He looked at her eyes, almost like he was asking permission.

Steph gave it to him, and went on her tippy toes to reach his lips.

Soft and sweet. Steph decided, that this was _way_ more fun.

The kiss stopped with Jason smiling in her lips and started giggling, looking really happy.

Steph grinned, selfishly pleased with his reaction "You ok?"

Jason didn't answer, just muttered "Giddy…" in her lips and gave her another happy smooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the ship has set sail lol.  
> (Just so you know I was having the hardest time writing this chapter, I can't write romantic interactions to save a life lmao)
> 
> I just wanted to say thanku, to everyone who read this lil' thing I did during the summer, you guys have made this experience so much better then I could have ever imagined and it really means a ton to me. really... ❤
> 
> I'm no writer but I was craving Jaysteph (still fucking am lol) so I made this and wasn't not gonna share it with the tiny Jaysteph community we have here (or whatever this is lol).
> 
> Before I finish this note I wanted to ask...  
> I don't plan on stopping to write, I like it and the fact that this is a small ship makes me want to do it more, I ain't promising anything but... what would you guys wanna see? In this universe (Some of the comments you left got my head thinking again haha) or in any other universe? I'm writing for myself but also for you guys, so hit me up here in the comments or on tumblr or whatev, I wanna hear you guys ❤
> 
> LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

**Author's Note:**

> // whispering // this is just zee beginning...
> 
> And I'll be updating my tumblr for when a new chapter comes out.  
> Warning ahead: It's basically my fanarts with a lot of DC geeking.
> 
> Link: https://mysticalmeowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
